


Phosphenes

by Tastefully_Nefarious



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tastefully_Nefarious/pseuds/Tastefully_Nefarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It' a short story about an innocent bystander that gets caught in the mess. It starts in Season 2 and follows the original plot as closely as possible. Lincoln Burrows x OC. Slight Michael x Sara but I won't dwell on the pairing much. Rated M! Hope you give this a chance!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently rewatched Prison Break an thought the fandom could use another fanfic. I wrote this just for fun, so there will be spelling/ grammar mistakes. I do try to correct as much as I can.
> 
> It was supposed to be a one-shot, so don't expect too many chapters.
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing from Prison Break. (This will be the sole disclaimer, because, honestly, who thinks I own this TV show?)

It all seemed like a cruel joke to Eva. Strapped to a chair, surrounded by four of the most wanted men in America, the woman was starting to question the reality of the situation. She knew for a fact that it was not a sick prank. The men were earlier on TV called the Fox River Eight. Surely her friends were not behind this.

But she could be dreaming. These convicts didn't really strike her as the dangerous types that escape and take hostages. They were also extremely diverse. Call her ignorant and judgmental, but in her eyes criminals were a bit more… wild. From her spot on the wooded chair she continued to analyses the men that were silently talking in the opposite side of her hotel room, by the window. The Hispanic man seemed like a nice person. Eva heard him talking about the love of his life and how she was having his baby. The black convict looked tough but also kind of disciplined not to mention he was also planning to go to his wife and daughter. Another of the escapees could easily be a concept of her imagination, with that intense gaze accompanied by piercing blue eyes and those lips of his. He supported her theory that she was dreaming in her bed right now. Who knows, maybe she never even left home. Time worked different in dreams, or so she heard.

Well, the fourth and final man actually looked like a felon. He was massive. Eva couldn't help but notice the way his muscles flexed when he landed a punch on the small table by the window. She decided those arms of his could easily break every single bone in her frail body if she ever dared try to escape or call the authorities. Not that she was planning to, knowing her luck, even thinking about it brought her trouble.

She sighed in defeat, her eyes falling to the plain hotel carpet and reflected upon how exactly she got in this mess. She had just entered her room the previous day, planning to pack her belongings and go to bed early as she had to catch a plane the next day. She walked in like stupid sheep in the lion's den, suspecting noting until a knife was pressed to her throat, muscular arms encasing her frame. Her heart stopped in that moment. She was sure she was going to freaking die, or worse. She remembered the sheer panic that struck her body and mind and tears filled her eyes again but she shook it off.

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to you, miss." She lifted her eye to the men that were now staring at her. Was it pity in their eyes?

"How many hear those words before they get killed, I wonder?" Stupid. She was being stupid. She was not sure if it was the panic, or the relief that they didn't really seem like cold blooded criminals, that was talking. Eva found that talking actually made her feel a little better, like it was anchoring her, not letting her completely despair.

"What do we now Michael? We already got too many people involved in this shit."

"The police seem to have lost our track. We should head out tonight."

"I can't wait that long, papi. I need to get to Maricruz." None wanted to spend another moment in the crowded room. Blue eyes, Michael if she placed the name correctly, gave them a few instructions and soon two of the men felt, each heading to his family. Eva wondered if that was safe. She was not a cop and still, that would be the first place she would look for them. She scanned the remaining convicts and measured her chances of escaping. The rope that tied her wrists just a bit too loose was almost off, she didn't even realize when she had done that. The door had only one bolt, she could easily open it and make a run for it. Eva turned to see what the men were doing and surely enough, they were looking at her. The one called Michel shortly turned and started rummaging through his backpack. The other kept watching her, arms crossed. Eva's eyes trailed his body until they reached his eyes. Were they blue? Green? She felt her head spinning and let her head down, hoping she was not being suspicious in any way.

"I'm going to get back the car."

"Forget the car. We'll get another."

"You don't understand, Linc. I don't need a car, I need that car. It has everything we need to disappear in it. It was probably taken to Brewster Towing yard. I'll be back." He went to leave the room, but before he got out he took Eva's phone with him.

"Be careful, Mike."

And so she was left with only one escapee. As things were progressing, soon all of them will leave and she will book the first plane back home and never come to America again. Brought back to reality by the TV she watched the Linc guy flip though the channels until he found the news. Of course the Fox River Eight were the main topic, their faces plastered once again of the screen. She took her time looking at the other escaped convicts and was thankful that she only got to meet four of them. Except for the kid that looked completely out of place, the other three men looked dangerous.

Lincoln Burrows. He was sentenced to death for the murder of vice president Caroline Reynold's brother. Her eyes fell again to the carpet, a new flux of terror striking her. She wanted to turn and see what the man was doing but didn't dare move. The news anchors kept talking about the other escapees and Eva wanted to listen but the words never quite reached her. It was ridiculous how naïve she could be, thinking these criminals were actually nice people, thinking she would get out of this alive. How incredibly stupid of her to hope.

"Hey, calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you." She dared to lift her eyes to him but her eyes were teary and couldn't focus. Her first instinct was to lift her arm and wipe her eyes but the ropes restrained her. She felt utterly defeated but nodded to the man, not entirely sure what else to do.

The TV was the only noise in the room for a while, until Burrows got up and behind her chair. Her free arms went to her eyes but she didn't move from the spot.

"Sucre did a very poor job tying you up. You could've easily slipped out of these." He threw the slim rope on the floor besides the chair and went to look out the window. Eva didn't know what to do now. Did he untie her just to calm her down? Was it a subtle way of saying she was free to go? Was he suggesting that she should get out before the other man comes back? She decided not to risk it.

"I'm sorry for getting you involved in our mess."

"I think I brought it upon myself." He stared at her oddly and Eva realized he probably thought her insane. "Uh, you see, from the choices I made in the past months. I could have been home in this moment, probably sleeping as it's the middle of the night there now. Could have, if I hadn't decided I needed a vacation. Or I could have chosen to visit Asia instead. I was really close to booking a plane to Japan. Or I could have left yesterday morning, but I decided to stay one more day if the room was available, and it was."

"These are just coincidences."

"Yes, I know, but… "

"But?" Eva looked at Burrows and sighed. Her story was really silly now that she played it in her head.

"I didn't hate my job nor my fiancé. I had a good life and I decided to screw it." Her voice broke a little but she recovered after a few seconds. "I'm so selfish. People are struggling to get a good job and I just go and quit mine. Women dream of nice guys like Tom and I go and just ruin things. Who does that? This is Karma getting back at me." She rambled when she was stressed and that particular moment qualified as the most stressful of her entire life.

"Why did you do it?"

"I don't really know. I felt… trapped and it changed me. I was always unhappy about one thing or another, things that I normally didn't even notice. But… these are all excuses. I should have been happy. I should... "

"You can't force the way you feel. You did what you had to. And don't worry, you'll get to see Japan, too." He left the place by the window and took the bottle of water. Eva shook her head when he stretched his arm towards her, silently asking if she wanted any, and the man drank almost half of it. If she was 100% sincere, she was suddenly thirsty after seeing him drink.

"So… what's your story?" She asked when silence hit again, the TV turned off long ago, after the news ended.

"Long one."

"Well, looks like we're not rushing anywhere." A small part of her brain told her to shut her trap and wait patiently for it to be over. But no, she had to be her curious self and get into things that weren't her business. "I already picked up that you and, um, Scofield are brothers despite the different last names. And I guess you broke out because of your death sentence, right?" Why was she still talking? But the massive man didn't seem to want to punch her .Yet. He sat on the bed, eyes on her as he spoke.

"He actually got himself in there to break me out, but yes, it was because of the death sentence."

"He must really love you. You have any other siblings?"

"No, but I do have a son, L J."

"Oh." He lifted one eyebrow at her loss of words. "I just, I didn't picture you as a father."

"I wasn't really one…"

"I'm sorry." Great. She was making him feel bad. She tried to think of other things to say but everything that came to mind sounded somehow offensive. And now she actually remembered seeing a news about a young boy that was being released, the name Burrows plastered underneath his picture. Minutes passes and the silence was killing Eva. She was about to ask about the mother of this son of his when he beat her to it.

"Aren't you going to ask why I did it?"

"Did what?"

"Kill Steadman?"

"Um, well, I was trying to stay away from the whole murder subject…"

"It was a set-up." Eva looked at him sceptically, her eyes narrowing slightly. What reason could he have to lie to her? She was nobody. She couldn't help in any way even if she was on their side. It could be just to make sure she was not going to alert the police after they leave, in which case she should play along, give them no reason to kill her. But then again, it made sense that his brother would risk so much as to get himself to prison if his brother was being killed for a crime he didn't commit.

"So you're innocent." She stated plainly, possibilities still playing n her mind. Eva was aware that sometimes she over thanked things. No matter how many ideas her brain concocted, there was no possibly way to know what exactly was going on in Burrow's mind.

"I'm not a particularly good person, but I didn't murder the guy." She wanted so badly to believe that this stranger was not a murderer, but she just didn't know him well enough. How often do people get wrongly accused of killing someone? "You don't have to believe me. I just…" He massaged the back of his head with one of his large hands.

"I want to believe you, I do. A part of me already does... but I shouldn't... I really don't know you."

"No, you're right. You shouldn't trust people so easily. Especially the ones that have you tied to a chair." He had an apologetic look on his face and Eva couldn't help but wonder how old was he. She was awful at guessing ages, but he couldn't have been more than a few years older.

"No harm done, really." She saw his eyes travel down from her face and she followed his gaze to her wrists. "Ah, it's nothing, I bruise from the smallest bumps." She took her left wrist, the worst looking one, in her other hand and rubbed gently.

They sat in silence until his brother finally came back. He didn't look too happy as he locked the door behind and approached his brother. He spared a glance her way, noting her unbound hands but said nothing. The two men whispered for a while and Eva became quite curious to hear what they were saying. She was intrigued somewhat of the prospect of just disappearing, especially when you are wanted by the authorities. What was their plan? There were cameras like, everywhere. They couldn't take the plane and probably shouldn't go in too crowded places. Someone was bound to recognize them at some point. The younger brother approached her, braking her train of thoughts.

"We leave in an hour. You will be free to go, but I have to ask you not to call the police right away."

"But you do want me to call the police?"

"It's best that you do. Tell them you were held hostage, report your stolen phone. If they find out that we were here and decide you helped us, you will face charges - aiding and abetting. I don't want to trouble you any more than we already have."

"Wait, I'm not getting the phone back?" He took the phone out of his pocket and stared at it, debating. "You know what, if it helps, keep it. I needed a new one anyway. But, um, wouldn't me reporting to the police create more trouble for you?"

"What is one kidnapping added to the list?" He flashed a smile and Eva thought that he surely left a trail of broken hearts behind.

"Uh, look, I'm leaving the country as soon as I buy a plane ticket… You don't have to worry about me." She glanced at his older brother who was silently watching them from the other side of the room. Michael patted him on the shoulder and they packed the few things they owned. Eva decided to also pack her things, stuffing everything in her sole wheeled suitcase. She had trouble with the zippers. Stupid thing never worked.

"So, you going home?" Lincoln came in front of her and closed the damn suitcase.

"Yes. I'm probably going to beg for my job back… I would ask you where you're headed, but… it's best if I don't know, right?" She chucked and saw a slight smile crack on the man's face. Was this how the Stockholm Syndrome worked? Getting all friendly and chatty with you kidnappers? Though she guessed she was not really a hostage anymore and her kidnappers were hot. She mentally slapped herself.

"Yeah, probably." Michael called his brother and they both headed for the door. It was time to part ways.

"Well, I hope you guys will be all right. Uh, good luck."

"You too, Eva. And thank you." With that the two brothers left the room. Alone at last, she thought of how lucky she was. I mean, if she ever gets held hostage again she could only hope she would be treated as good. But nevertheless she wanted to go home. Fast. So she grabbed her purse and headed for the rental car she had. A quick trip to the airport to get her ticket and then maybe stop to grab something to eat was the first steps.

As she got out of the hotel she noticed a gray Accord pass by. She resisted the instinct to wave her hand at them, but she followed the car with her eyes. The next thing she knew she was pushed to the side, a powerful blast deafening her.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know where to end this chapter and it got rather long. I apologize if I butchered names (I corrected many misspelled 'Michael's... he he). Hope you enjoy it though!

Eva knew she liked her men tall. She never realized she had a thing for strong, muscular arms, until a pair lifted her frame and held her tight. She felt safe. Despite the ringing in her ears and the fact that she ached all over, she thought nothing worse could happen as long as those arms encased her. She opened her eyes for just a moment and saw smoke. Before losing consciousness she realized she was in a car and it was going a mile a minute.

When she came through, the first thing she noticed was the blood. She was positive she had never lost so much blood in her life. Her previously green T-shirt was half red. Her left shoulder pained her and she didn't dare try to move her arm. She thought was that she had been kidnapped again, but soon found Lincoln's eyes staring back at her and her mind went blank.

"What happened?"

"Your car exploded. It was most likely meant for us." A deep silence followed, both men looking ahead, apparently lost in their minds. They weren't telling her the whole story. Eva wanted to process the situation further but her wandering eyes landed on the older brother's shirtless self. Eyes glued to the man's chest, she felt her face heating and decided to turn her head. In the review mirror sharp blue eyes were carefully studying her. Eva's cheeks were surely as red as a tomato by now. All he blood left in her body was rising to her head. Ok, she had to admit there was actually not so much blood now that she inspected her shirt. A white fabric was wrapped tightly around her shoulder and kept her arm in place. It was Lincoln's shirt, in tatters, and stained with her blood. If there ever was a deeper shade of red…

Ok, breathe. Everything will be alright. What were her options now anyway? She could ask them to leave her at the first bus stop and make her way home. That would work if she still had her purse, with her passport and wallet. Or she could stay with the brothers. With the two fugitives. Innocent perhaps, but still wanted men, hunted by the police and… someone else? The police or feds didn't just go and plant explosives in cars. There was no way to know who was going to get in that car, though now that she thought about it, the timing was almost perfect. If she didn't stop to look after the passing car, she'd be dead. For real. Dead!

"Say, what's the plan now?" Silence. Neither spared her a glance. What? Were they planning to dump her in the middle of nowhere soon? No, they could have just left there, by the burning car then, no need to drag her along only to get rid of her poor self. "Oh come on, I at least deserve to know what you plan on doing with me." She fixed her eyes in the review mirror in a sad attempt to intimidate Michael. The man focused on driving for a while, then finally spoke.

"It depends on you. We can drop you off somewhere if you'd like… or you could come with us." Eva noticed from the corner of her eye that Lincoln turned towards her. They were waiting for her answer. What did she want to do? Well, she wanted home, in her small but safe apartment, where nobody tried to kill her.

"Tell me the truth, is it safe for me to just go? Who would blast the car I was renting to pieces?" She set her eyes on the older brother and stared into his eyes, trying to detect any trace of lies. "Who framed you for murder?" He thought about it, glancing at Michael to see his opinion on the matter. When the younger man nodded his head, Lincoln let out a long breath and started explaining the mess they were in.

"There's a secret group of multinationals known almost exclusively by those who work for them referred to as The Company."

"Ah, conspiracy theories…"

"It's not a theory! Our father worked for them and he's the reason we're all targeted."

"All? Does that include me?" She already knew the answer but hearing it made her feel less like she was losing her mind and becoming one of those paranoid people that fear the government.

"They might try to use you to get to us."

"But… I don't know anything…"  
"They won't believe that. They will find a way to use you against us."

"Like, maybe… add another murder to your list?" Oh god, she was already one of those people, but maybe they were actually on to something. Michael finally confirmed her as his brother's hand tightened into a fist and punched above the car's door.

"Yes, just like that."

"Ok. What do we do?"

"You want to keep running with us?" Lincoln let his hand fall from the spot he had hit and turned to her, eyes betraying a little surprise.

"Well. What other options do I have? I surely don't want to end up dead? But do tell, please, what is your en game? Just running? Forever? Or are you trying to prove your innocence?"

"Haven't you been listening? They are everywhere, police, FBI, lawyers, judges. We wouldn't stand a chance."

"So… you run?"

"We disappear." Michael's lips turned into a smug smirk. He took a phone out and texted something into it. "We're almost there."

Almost where? With the radio on, they shortly arrived on a bridge. Eva kept asking herself what had she gotten herself into as some bags that contained what looked as body parts and lots of blood were thrown into the car. Michael pulled out some spare clothes and handed some to his brother. Blushing, Eva turned around to let the men change though she would lie to herself is she denied wanting to peak a few times. She found her purse on chair in front and took it as the three of them abandoned the car. A few minutes later the sound of an explosion filled her ears. People really used those? She always thought their only purpose was for movies and wars and she was pretty sure she was starring in neither.

"Ok, now what?" She said maybe a little more angrily than she wanted. But who could blame her? She was sweaty and thirsty and in the middle of nowhere with two escaped convicts and a throbbing shoulder. She would have to check it out once they get… somewhere, anywhere with running water and maybe a first aid kit.

"We're meeting someone, don't worry." And as if on cue, there it was, just a little further away, the silhouette of a car. She hoped that whoever was that agreed o help the brothers, thought about buying a bottle of water.

Eva didn't know what to make of Nika. She was rather beautiful, she had to give her that. But pink head to toe? When you are aiding and abetting escapees? She knew she shouldn't judge but the choice made her question this Nika person. She seemed to owe Michael quite a bit though.

Time was of the essence, so they all hoped in the car, Lincoln taking the driver's seat, Michel next to him, leaving Eva to sit in the back with 'Nika', if that was her real name. She knew she was being silly, but it helped distract her from the real problems. Like the fact that it was most likely for her to end up either dead or in prison. Ok, back to suspecting Nika of being a Russian undercover spy.

"Michael, we got company." Everybody turned at Lincoln's words and noticed the car behind. It was catching fast on them. So fast that it bumped into theirs. Who was the crazy fucker?

"Hold on!"

"Who is it?

"It's Bellick." But Eva saw two men in the car that was now trying to push them off the street.

"A friend of yours?" She asked, bracing herself for the impact. From the screeches coming out of the other woman she decided she was not a super spy.

"They are a COs at Fox River."

"COs?" She asked right before Lincoln managed not to get the car smashed in the huge truck that was coming from the opposite direction.

"Correctional officers." He and his pal were probably planning to take them back to prison. Great. So much for disappearing.

"Look out!" The car left the street and plunged into the nearest tree. Eva placed her hands to protect her head, but the impact with the chair in front still made her see stars. Lincoln was out the next second and helped her get out. He took her right hand and pulled her after him, but they didn't get far as gun shoot filled the air.

"Nobody move!" The two… COs were holding their guns at each of the brothers as they approached them."Good to see you again boys."

"No need for anyone to get hurt, boss." Lincoln turned to face the men, sliding himself just barely in front of Eva. She wondered if he thought there was a chance this Bellick person was going to actually shoot them.

"Boss? Oh, there's no need for formalities anymore there, Sink." Sink? As in… the thing you wash your hands in? She'll have to get back on that at some point. "I'm no longer an employee of the state thanks to you." Eva resisted the urge to grab Lincoln's white shirt and hold on to it.

"I think somebody wants that reward."

"Oh, it's not about reward money, friend. Get in the car, we're going to Utah." They were escorted back to the car, guns still out ready to shoot at the slightest sign of defiance. Michael was directed to seat in front as Bellick took the driver's place. The rest of them were cramped in the back, the other CO keeping an eye on them, gun held to Lincoln's side. Eva wanted to ask what was happening in Utah but maybe they didn't want to give up on more information. So she kept her mouth shut and tried not to think too much about how close she was pressed to Lincoln's side. Almost like that gun that was pressing his ribs.

The joy in the men that took them was halted when the car got a flat tire. Maybe luck was on their side and they could make a run for it. Cursing, Bellick and the other man, Geary, got out to inspect the damage.

"What kind of son of a bitch doesn't have a spare tire in his car?"

"The kind that already used it." The men kept arguing outside and Eva took the opportunity.

"Hey, should we run? Hit them? Go for the guns? What's in Utah?"

"Shh, slow down. Let's just go along for now. See what they do. We don't want anyone getting shot." With more space, he scooted a little further from her and checked her shoulder. "How does it feel?"

"Well, it still hurts, but I think it's ok." She tugged the makeshift bandages trying to get a look at was causing he pan, but Lincoln took her hand in his.

"Leave it. It's not bad, something hit you when the car exploded and gashed the skin, but it's shallow enough. Probably won't even need stitching."

"Ah, good." She turned to look at the men outside, partially because her small hand lost in his was making her over think. Geary left, most likely to get help for the car and Bellick shouted for them to get out of the car. When she passed him he whistled after her.

"My, my, you boys sure like fine brunettes?" Eva didn't turn nor stop at his comment. She wasn't particularly fond of the attention she was getting but what woman doesn't like a compliment, even when it comes from the guy holding a gun. "I haven't seen you before. How did you end up with this bunch?"

"Wrong place at the wrong time?"

"She has nothing to do with this."

"Well she sure isn't going anywhere until we get our 5 million. Keep walking!" So that's what it was all about. Money. Lots and lots of money. They walked through the woods, Michal and Nika arguing about something behind. Things just kept getting better and better. Now the stripper was going to turn against them. Fact confirmed when Eva and the brothers were tied down, hands behind their back, while Nika left the room with Bellick. She and Lincoln were the only ones that seemed to worry about her. Michael was as cool and composed as she'd always seen him in the short time they spent together. She realized by now that he was the one with the plans. He got decoy car that they blew up, he went to prison and got seven other convicts out, and hopefully he had a plan now too.

"So, anyone cares to tell me what is with Utah?"

"An inmate told us where he stashed 5 million. We need that money to disappear." She stared at Michael. She could see the proverbial wheels spinning in his head. She sighed and tried to straighten her throbbing shoulder. She wanted to ask how come the guy just told them where his stash was but deemed it irrelevant. Important was the fact that their plan depended on a stripper. When she was brought in by Bellick and tied like the rest of them Lincoln confronted her.

"Took your time."

"It takes time to gain a man's confidence." Spoken like a true gold digger. Nika turned to face Michael. "You're right. He'll bite on anything I say. You just tell me where we trap him and I'll tell him that's where the money is." So he was behind all of this. If he managed to get them out of here, Eva promised herself she would never doubt that Michael's abilities. Nika passed Lincoln a blade as Michel told her what to say. Apparently she was going to pretend to tell him the truth about wanting to trick him. While he was out, the three of them were to get free and when Bellick came back, unsuspecting, to tie her, they would get him. Seemed easy enough. Though Eva was sure Lincoln or even Michael could have knocked that gun out of the older man's hand. But what did she know? The guy was a CO after all…

The stripper shouted and Bellick took her to 'pee', not refraining from making another inappropriate comment. Lincoln still seemed to worry about Nika's loyalty, but Eva was pretty sure the woman was crushing on the younger brother. She was going to ask later how they met, because she was pretty sure he didn't just go in a strip club and asks for her help once he breaks out of prison his on death row brother. She hoped for a good story.

"She'll get it done. Nika and I have come too far together."

"When money's on the line, trust no one."

"Sometimes you have to."

"Not if you want to survive, you don't." It was becoming awkward. Eva was between the two and just wanted to vanish. Head held down she realized she was saddened by Lincoln's words. Did she really think they trusted her? Well, why wouldn't they? Of course there was the fact that they've known each other only for a couple of days, but it was not like she wanted a part of this. She had no hidden reason to cross them, but she could see how they, not being able to read her mind, were still weary of her. A small sigh escaped her lips without her consent.

"You really don't trust anyone, do you?"

"Can you blame me after all that's happened?" Oh, surely he had people he trusted. Michael for one deserved a god damn medal and a statue for best brother of the year. He had a son too. Did he not trust him? Also, the son must have a mother, though now that she toughed about it she could also be the reason he didn't trust his son. All suppositions since she knew next to nothing about them.

"No, I mean before that. Before prison."

"Every time I trusted someone I got burned. Every time I got close to someone, I got screwed." There was a small pause in which she hoped the sound of breath sounded so loud only in her head."I know better and so should you."

So that excluded the mother and the son. Eva felt sorry for him, but then again she didn't really have people she trusted completely either. There were her parents that she knew would do anything for her, as long as it was in their power. And her best friend that she can not wait to tell about the time she broke the law and helped two hot fugitives 'disappear'. Of course she would first have to see if that put Annie and her family in any kind of danger. Eva was still unconvinced by the whole 'the company' thing.

Another sigh got her unwanted eyes staring at her lowered head. The new found silence was killing her. Should she say something? She could point out that they still had each other, but surely they already knew that. Mentioning it was stupid. Something tugged at binds on her wrists.

"Oh, you should give it to Michael. I believe he'd be more useful than me." But as soon as she finished speaking her hands were free. She wondered how long it would have taken her to actually cut loose. Lincoln passed the blade to his brother and took his place back next to her, but instead of placing his hand behind his back he took one of her bruised wrists in his hand. It was a nice feeling, his calloused fingers gently brushing the tender skin. But she had to ruin the moment. It was in her nature apparently to ruin things. Eva took her hand from his and pretended to be still tied up, her eyes glued to the floor. He followed her example without saying anything.

Why was she acting like a stuck up bitch? Oh, maybe her survival instincts were finally kicking in. Hot or not, innocent or not, he was still this massive guy she met not even four days ago. Not to mention he apparently had trust issues from what she gathered from their conversation. But most likely she was offended by him not trusting her, since she knew she wouldn't do anything to hurt them. She could barely kill a fly and she hated insects. Even though she knew the damage they were talking about was rather emotional than actually inflicting physical pain, she was incapable of that either. Well, maybe if she didn't count the fiancé she had just a few months ago, but in all truth, he didn't seem all that hurt, they ended things with a mutual agreement after all.

Nika was halted back into the room, her bra exposed for everyone, by an annoyed Bellick. Eva was really starting to hate this guy. "My daddy always said 'Fool me once, shame on you… fool me twice and I put you in the ground. Any more games and I stop the whore's air, understand?"

As he crouched to tie the stripper, she saw the swift movement on Lincoln's hand as he took the gun from its holster. Damn those untrusting hands. Damn, she was taking this too personal. She tried to act as panicked by the threat as she could, seeing as everyone else was.

"Thanks for the dance sweat pea." The former CO got up and was about to leave the room, when his hand found the empty holster."You bitch!" In a split second Lincoln was with holding the small knife at his neck.

"Fooled you." Eva made a mental note to never try to figure out what Michael was scheming, for on that day, the joke will be on her. They tied Bellick up and waited for the pal to come back with the spare tire so they could head on their merry way. Nika's pacing made Eva wonder if the stripper was going to join them. She was not very fond of her, but maybe having another woman would help. Or not. Eva's thought were a mess. Was it really alright to trust these people? Was there really a point in asking that now? After she was already a possible target for The Company.

"I carried it. The cons can change it." Geary came back eventually with the tire. Lincoln waited crouched by the door and pointed the gun at him. He looked so… in control, like he was born with a gun in hand. It kind of scared Eva that she put her trust in someone who seemed so ready to pull the trigger on another. "Oh. You really suck, Bellick, you know that?" Michael tied the man next to his partner and thanked Nika for her help when Bellick decided to try bring some discord in the group. Wicked man he was.

"You're as stupid as the prison doc." Prison doctor? Was it about the escape? Did they have some help from the inside? Man, she was so clueless about everything.

"Ignore him."

"He conned her too. Made her think he loved her. Look what she got. An overdose and a shot at 30 years inside." Michael shared a look with his brother and clearly both knew nothing. She didn't know what was worse, the fact that the poor woman overdosed and almost died or the fat that she'll probably waist her life in prison.

"What are you talking about?"

"You haven't been reading the papers, have you, college boy? Cops found your girlfriend fish-belly white, gargling her own puke."

"Shut up."

"What do you care? As long as she left the door open for you."

"SHUT UP!" If Eva had any questions about the sincerity of his feelings for this 'prison doc' they were all answered by his outburst.

"Hit a sore spot, didn't I?" He hit Bellik and went outside, not before fishing a phone from his pocket that Eva recognized as her own. Two things were crystal clear in that moment. The first - Michael was smitten by the unknown woman and it was eating him that he was the cause of her pain. The second - Nika was not too happy about Michael's reaction to the sad news. Both things were likely to create problems.

Eva sat down in a corner and tried to figure out what to do next. She knew she decided to go with the two brothers but with all the car chases and guns she was starting to believe she was better off on her own. She remembered Michael telling Nika they were going to leave her in the next town. It was for the best to go with her, then to the nearest airport, then home. She would be quick and try to be as invisible as she could. Wanting to check her she looked for her purse, but the thing was all the way back at the car. Bellick had stuffed the small accessory in the glove compartment after making sure there was nothing useful inside.

As she was getting up to go to the car Michael came back and told them it was time to go. Nobody opposed letting the two men tied in the shack. They walked in silence. Michael was still shaken up by the unfortunate events that happened to his lady love and Nika was still eyeing him from a distance. Lincoln was his usual self on not to many words. Eva had no freaking clue what to do. As they reached the car she went straight for the black purse and sat on the chair, feet hanging outside. She found the pass port and flipped it open. It was one ugly photo in there. Eva thought she looked rather plain. Far from ugly, but plain, with her black hair and soft brown eyes that were now staring back at her from the small photo.

"Nice photo. Evanna Page. No middle name, huh?" She closed the passport quickly and lifted her hear to see Lincoln, bent over, left arm on top of the car. Now that her head was raised their faces were inches apart and his white shirt handed loosely around his bulky frame, upper half unbuttoned. In the background she could hear Michal and Nika saying goodbye. It was her cue.

"Um, No, no middle name. Though it look like they couldn't decide if they wanted to call me 'Eva' or 'Anan' so they just mashed them up together. So, you see, technically there are two names." She rambled as she got up, placing the passport back in the purse and fishing up her wallet. Credit card was still there and hopefully it held enough money to get the fastest plane home.

Nika hogged Michal and went to hug Lincoln next. Eva didn't know why the stripper was not staying until they reached a town, but she presumed it was close. A short walk would help clear her mind. If she paid a little more attention she would have noticed the gun sticking out of the back of Lincoln's pants, and the stripper sticky hands when she grabbed it.

"I loved you Michael." Oh God, here we go. Eva almost sighed in frustration. She was not leaving with the crazy bitch now. "And I thought I was gonna get that back. But you just used me."

"That's not true."

"I deserve more than this. I deserve more than just being the girl you call when you need something."

"You think you're gonna find the money in Utah?" Eva wanted to 'punch' Lincoln. It was obvious it wasn't about the money, but she remembered him saying something along the lines 'When money is on the line, trust no one.' Had he been fooled for money so many times?

"I don't care about the money in Utah. I don't want any more crime. I turn you in, I get 200.000$. Legal money"

"Nika."

"Don't come any closer. I'll shoot you." Both men seemed unfazed by the gun-wielding, pink-cladded woman.

"No you won't"

When Lincoln pulled out the gun's magazine from his pocket it made sense to Eva why the two were so calm at gun point. Damn, plots and schemes. The older brother went and took the gun from her a little more harshly than necessary, in Eva's opinion. She kind of understood how the situation could have stressed Nika and there was no harm done in the end.

"Come on." Lincoln placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her to the backseats. Her plan to leave with Nika finding an abrupt end she decided she will leave the planning to Michael, so she sat down and closed the door behind her. The stripper soon faded in the background as the three continued the journey. At least she now knew they were headed to Utah to get 5 million$. Eva let out a tired breath and just took in the view.


	3. 3

After bugging the brothers for a while, Eva pondered on the information she received, letting the men breath. She now knew about Dr. Sara Tancredi and the infirmary door, she got a glimpse of the tattoo that from what she understood covered Michael's entire torso - she didn't see any map there but that was besides the point- about Charles's 5 million$ stash under a silo on the Double-K Ranch in Tooele and a few things about the other escapees. The news of the death of John Abruzzi, one of the Fox River Eight, was not helping her nerves so she focused on other things. She picked up that Lincoln's sixteen year old son, L J, was also framed for killing his mother and step-father, and she deduced -a newfound talent of hers- that the final destination was Panama. Sounded nice enough, but what was she supposed to do once there?

The car stopped at a lonely gas station and she offered to go buy food and pay for the gas, but Michael pointed out her blood stained shirt, ripped on her left shoulder and her overall refugee appearance. She insisted though to use her credit card since no one was probably tracing it, but again he declined saying he still had some cash. Her brain instantly told her that they did not want to owe her and risk her claiming a part of the money they were getting, but she dismissed the thought. She was not going to make such ridiculous claims, she only hoped Michael would provide one of his miraculous schemes and help her. But she was not sure what help she needed exactly. The risk of getting killed was the first thing she wanted to erase. Figuring out what to do with her life was an old problem, not Michael's or Lincoln's responsibility, hence, she had to figure that one all by herself.

"You were gonna leave." His deep voice shattered her thoughts. She wanted to deny it but realized it was not so much of a question but a statement. A correct one at that.

"Yes."

"Are you still planning to?" He got out of his seat and came next to her. She was taken aback when he pushed her t-shirt, even though she knew it was to check on her wound.

"Leave? I sincerely have no idea. I mean, if there was something for me back home, I guess I would have left without a second thought. But I didn't. So… yeah. I have no clue." She kept staring out the window well aware of the man unwrapping the makeshift bandages. "But… do tell if I'm being a burden."

"You're in this because of us, we won't leave you behind if you don't want to."

"…that's not what I meant, Lincoln." She turned to face him but didn't know what else to say. God, wasn't she a mess. "Let's just drop it. How does it look?" She tried to see the gush but she could only see a small part since it went down on her back and she didn't want to touch it and spread more dirt on it than it probably had. It didn't hurt as much though. Or maybe she just got used to it.

"It seems fine. Blood stopped. But we should clean it up a bit." His hand traced the skin surrounding the flesh wound and Eva shivered slightly. In that moment she pictured herself throwing her beaten up self at Lincoln and decided not to. She could deny the attraction she felt all day and fool nobody, but it was the last thing they needed now. With unknown members of a powerful organization plotting their demise, the police wanting to send the brothers to prison and 5 former inmates possibly heading for the money that was going to set them free, they really needed no other complications.

Still, his hand kept wandering, circling the wound and daring to go just little beyond it, leaving her flesh tingling in their wake. They both lost themselves in the moment, for his lips touched her shoulder blade and Eva gasped, the proverbial butterflies invading her stomach. Was it so easy for her to fall in love or was he just that charming?

"We're planning on opening a scuba shop."

"What?" It seemed random, her mind clouded. How was a scuba shop related to her desire to rip his shirt off?

"In Panama. Start over, open a scuba shop down on the beach… you could come." His voice was low, inviting. She was at a loss for words. They were nice people and all, and he appeared to share her feelings but, wasn't it moving too fast? She pushed the protesting voice in her head, deciding to adopt a more positive approach. What was it written on the advertisement in front of the hotel she was in? 'Don't be the captive of negativity?' or something like that. Good advice. She answered him, unable to contain the smile growing from ear to ear.

"Only if you promise to teach me how to swim." She said that just as Michael came back, three packs of goodies in his hands. He placed them on the passenger seat and he started the car.

"How do you not know how to swim?"

"Um, I never learned? Um, kidding. I guess it has to do with the fact that there were no pools around where I grew up and that I went to the beach for a total number of… five times during my life. And then I got older and never had the time." Lincoln reached to the paper bags and opened each of them.

"I'll teach you. You'll see, it's easy."

"I kind of doubt that but it's always been one of the things I wanted to learn." She scooted closer to peek inside the bags. One of them had some medical supplies and Lincoln spared no time to apply them on her wound. Eva had no idea what each of the solution did. He poured some on a white cotton fabric and told her it was going to sting. She shut her eyes tight and let out a whimper. Pain-tolerant was not something she described herself with. After scrubbing thoroughly, and after she had cursed him a few times, only in her head of course, he applied something cool and soothing and patched her up. When he was done he pulled her t-shirt back, as good as he could since it was missing a substantial part.

In front, Michael had already opened another bag and was feasting on a long sandwich. Her stomach growled and she blushed at the low chuckle that came from her left. Michael passed the bag behind and Lincoln gave her one of the remaining sandwiches. She was so hungry she didn't really care what exactly was in it. A warm feeling invaded her, with her stomach full and the sun bathing her through the window she tried really hard not to fall asleep.

They soon reached the small town of Tooele with the intention of finding the ranch and the money and leave by nightfall. How hard could it be? Except they soon found out it was not going to be such a piece of cake as they expected. Nobody heard of Double-K Ranch so they soon found themselves at the tax assessor office, in the municipal building, browsing through property records. She didn't know about the brothers, but Eva was nervous. The building was swarming with cops and everybody seemed to look oddly at them. And to make things worse, map 1213 was missing, torn away.

"Come on, man. We gotta roll now." Lincoln took her hand and they left the building in a hurry. The three of them realized that the map was most likely in the possession of the other inmates. Eva could only hope that the one that have is one the friendly looking guys, like Sucre. But of course, with her luck it was not going to happen. A man passed by, stopping the brothers dead in their tracks.

"Son of a bitch is still alive." They went after him and he first saw Michael.

"Hey Pretty." Eva cracked a smile. The first question that popped into her head was whether Michael would be offended or not is she used the nickname. Lincoln grabbed the man around the neck before he could do anything.

"What are you gonna do, scream?" He pulled the man around the corner and pushed him down." How the hell are you still breathing?" Ok, definitely not friends.

"What the hell'd you do to your hand?" She knew the situation was grim, but the mimicked accent Michael used turned the corners of her lips upwards. Lincoln grabbed the man's hand forcefully but wasted no time on it.

"Whoa, easy, easy, easy. I recently had some work done."

"Where's the map?"

"Easy, easy, easy. I don't have it!" Eva came in his line of sight and the man stared tastefully at her. "Now, where did you boys capture this beauty?" He licked his lips and kept an intense stare on her. Feeling a little threatened, though there was no way the man could have overpowered Lincoln, she took a few steps behind the older brother, in an attempt to hide herself.

"Watch it!"

"Oh, she yours? No worries, Sink. I was only looking at the menu, didn't mean I was going to eat."

"Where's the map, T-bag?"

"The kid has it."

Of all the escapees why was this one the one that crossed their path? Eva usually enjoyed chatty people but this T-bag guy was annoying. As Lincoln scooted him up by the arm and pushed him towards their car she and Michael walked closely behind. They drove to the outskirts of the town and Eva was sure Michael was concocting a plan to get the map from the 'tweener' kid, who apparently was looking for a shovel. After parking the car, Lincoln opened the trunk for T-gab.

"In."

"No. No, no, no." But when the gun was pointed at his head he complied. "You coming back, right?" From the way Lincoln muttered a 'Yep' she doubted it. From what Eva remembered, the man was sentenced to life for kidnapping and first degree murder, and since the brothers didn't seem to like him much, he was probably still scum. She tried to push the guilt of just leaving him there, but as they left she heard him shout that he was boiling in there. It was cruel, really. But she guessed they couldn't have him running around town. Already four of the most wanted men were in the same small town, the more they went out in the open, the sooner someone alerted the authorities.

They walked around Tooele in search of the map and its possessor. It was indeed fortunate that the town was small, not many people roaming the streets. Eva was not entirely sure she could identify the boy they were looking for so she just focused on anyone suspicious. Michael pointed towards a store, Wood's Garden Center and signaled them to wait outside. This was taking longer than expected and they still had no clue where the ranch was. She peeked from the corner of her eye at Lincoln. Tall, massive, hands on his hips and glasses hiding his eyes, Eva could only guess he was scanning the area. But his arm caught her around shoulder, then, as if remembering the cut, fell to her waist and pulled her closer. Her heart picked up its pace and thoughts of standing on her toes and pressing her lip to his invaded her mind. The moment was short lived as rustling could be heard from inside.

"Stay here!" The calmness in his voice did little to comfort her so she peered through the window. Michael was on tackle by some guy. But he was quickly removed when Lincoln kicked him and pulled out his gun. Seeing as there was only one guy she decided to obey and stay outside. What was she going to do inside besides crowd the place and potentially ruin things? After pretending to search for something in the small purse she miraculously still had, in a sad attempt to avoid some curious eyes and hide her ripped t-shirt, the brothers came out pulling a boy after them. They didn't seem all that happy and it confused Eva. They had the map, right?

"Who's this?" Sweat dripping all over his face, the boy's tone somehow annoyed her. He had that smart-ass air on him.

"None of your business. Move." Lincoln pushed the boy forward and his brother went to walk by him. She fell in step behind them and searched for Lincoln's eyes, silently asking what was wrong."That lying son f a bitch ha the map." The brothers seemed more annoyed than actually worried, T-bag was after all safely locked in the trunk.

When Michael opened the said trunk the first thing Eva noticed was the small slip on paper on the man's chest. But she was not as fast as Michael in realizing what it meant."Tell me that's not what I know it is."

"It is. But don't worry. Before I destroyed it, I committed it to my photographic memory." He chewed and swallowed the last piece of the map; the man was nuts. But then again, rather clever – he made himself indispensable.

"Coming from a compulsive liar, I find that hard to believe."

"I'd have tattooed it to my body, but I didn't have the time." Fine, he was a funny bastard, she would give him that. "Whenever you strip-search a lifer, you should always check his coin purse."

"Tell us where the money is." But there was no such luck. T-bag was officially their map. Resigning with the idea that the scum was now getting a cut of the money, but getting the kid in the trunk, they were one step closer to the ranch. Michael went to sit in the passenger seat, but looked at his brother then at Eva.

"You should sit in the front." He left the door open for her and slipped inside next to T-bag.

"Uh, thanks."She was pretty sure that a man with a wounded hand was not going to hurt her, but his comments were getting on her nerves.

"Oh come on, pretty. I wanted to get know your little friend better." She could swear she heard Lincoln growl at him a little, but it could have been her vast imagination aided by the engine of the car. The air was a bit tense as they continued their journey. Between giving coordination, T-bag rambled about some black market in Thailand and hand transplants. When to pointed towards a small road, they left the car behind and climbed all the way up a hill.

The brothers were having a funny conversation, listing the first thing they were going to buy with the money: new shoes, tacos, ice-cold beer, a little toothpaste. She giggled at the last thing Michael said. Yeah, she could use some too.

"What about you?"

"Hmm, a not blood stained t-shirt?"

"I could use a shower."

"No, a long bath for me. With bubbles and the whole package. Oops, I'm getting greedy." She giggled and almost fell as soft ground crumbled underneath her feet, but she balanced herself straight.

"A good night's sleep, too." Lincoln added and wiped his forehead with his sleeve.

"A nice hotel. Clean sheets."

"Guys, please don't mention sleep. I'mma snooze right here in the mud." She cried out but the smile was still present on her lips. From behind T-bag called out.

"Should be dead ahead. Can you see the silo?" All of their haves fell when in front of them a small complex of houses was presented. Eva was no expert but she was pretty sure that this didn't qualify as a ranch anymore.

"The bastards built over it."

"It's gone."

Just freaking fantastic. Once again the money was impossible to reach. They backed up to the car and drove around. It was the second time Eva heard Michael scream, when he latched out at one of T-bag's smug comments. But, it did some good – the man concentrated and described what he remembered from the map. After scanning the area and observing some shorter, sun deprived tree, Michael pointed towards a house. It was build over the silo.

Just as they were getting out of the car, a blond woman came out of the house. T-bag already saw her with a screwdriver through the temple but to Eva's contempt, Michael stated they weren't killing anyone. Still, they had to do something. She was waiting to hear his plan, but it was Lincoln who came up with it. They were brothers after all. Going in the house disguised as workers, digging the money and leaving was the best thing to do. As long as the woman suspected nothing.

Michael wrote down some supplies and got the boy, David, out of the trunk. There was some talk about him not being trustworthy, about ratting them out in the past, but they needed him to go back to the gardening center. In the meantime, the rest of them headed to mess with the electricity in the blonde's house.

"Where did you learn about electricity?" Micheal asked his brother when he crouched down and started unplugging things. Lincoln looked him, then at Eva before answering.

"I used to steal copper wires from transformer boxes. Then I'd sell them on the docks, make a few bucks. You were in school, of course." She just smiled. It was cute that he thought the theft of a few wires was gonna make her run after all the mess they were already in. Also, with their mother dead and their father who-knows-where, she understood why he had to do it. But she did wonder how Michael got to finish college with the situation they were in at the time. She knew from experience how taxing college was and was under the impression that the fees were even higher in America. She casted the thought aside; Michal was brilliant, he probably got in some program that pays for all the college stuff, right?

David came back from his little shopping trip. He went to open the trunk and kept looking at the brothers. Lincoln pushed him aside.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's cool. I handled it."

"What?" The boy told of a man that came in the store in search of his buddy. The said guy was now locked in the back room too, but there was a chance his call made through and someone might come look for him. They had to move fast.

Eva was sent in the car as the men changed in the blue jumpsuits. She tried hard to ignore T-bag's comment of how he wouldn't mind is she was out there changing her clothes too. Someone must of smacked him cause he shouted in pain. Good. Lincoln came and knocked on the car door and swinged it open.

"Here, this if for you." He handed her a blue vest matching theirs.

"Am I coming too?"  
"No. You stay here, keep the car running. If you see anything suspicious honk. We shouldn't be long."

She nodded and moved t the driver's seat. She wanted to say something but 'Be careful' was so overrated. Of course they were going to be careful. So she just sat down and watched the four men head to the house. Her heart was beating hard against her chest as the woman opened the front door. Eva relaxed a little when they were invited inside. Now all she had to do was wait and keep a look out for anything suspicious. But first, get rid of the damn t-shirt.

When David came back and told her to go to the house she panicked. She was a crappy liar. But she got out of the car and headed towards the back of the house as the boy instructed. She placed the cap she was given on her head hiding as much of her face as she could. She entered the house and notice two other familiar men.

"Yo, snowflake, who's this?" Eva recognized the black man from her hotel room. What was he called, C-note? He must have not recognized her in the slightly oversizes shirt and with the cap on. But what was with the Snowflake? Michael came and took Eva in a corner.

"Look, if the owner comes just pretend to be interested in what we're doing."

"Interested in digging?"

"She probably won't bother us, but just in case, don't panic. We'll say you're new or something." Lincoln saw her and came by her side as Michael left. "I'm going to check on T-bag."

"Hey, I remember you. You're the one we tied to that chair."

"Yeah, hi, nice seeing you again."

"What's she still doing here, man?" C-note turned annoyed to Lincoln.

"I can help with the digging too." Lincoln chuckled and placed one of his large hands on her shoulder, completely ignoring the man's question.

"No need for that." He took the shovel from C-note and got to digging. But in the process he left her on the edge of the hole with the other man. He was digging holes of his own, with his eyes.

"It's really a long story… "

"We have time."

"Well… they went to leave, but them my car exploded ns they thought I might be in danger. I tagged along for a while, then, I think you know Bellick and Greary, they kidnapped us and I wanted to leave at some point… but the stripper pulled the gun on us… and… um…" he turned to Lincoln hoping he would get the man off her case. But he was working the shovel like there was no tomorrow. He still probably listened though. The sleeves of his shirt were tight on his hulky arms and Eva wished the material would burst open under the pressure, like in the movies. She swallowed hard. "Um…"

"Aham, I see. Well you're not getting a dime out of my cut."

"What? You think I'm here for the money?"

"Why are you here, then, really?"

"Umm, I was promised swimming lessons?" She suppressed a laugh, but let it go when Lincoln's laugh sounded from the hole. C-note on the other hand didn't look phased. The sound o a car door closing brought them all to their feet and the black man went to check it out.

"Cop."

Lincoln placed the shovel down and took her by the hand, pressed her against a wall, him next to her and the other two men followed. Eva wanted to badly to calm her breathing, in and out, slowly. Her hand still in his was the only thing keeping her grounded.

"Mom, I'm home." Janette's daughter was a cop. The 5 million must have some blood curse on them. They waited silently for her to pass and go upstairs when her mother shouted. Sucre went first, followed by Lincoln who signaled her to wait there. So she did. Until she heard talking but no gunshots. She climbed the stairs as stealthy as she managed and relaxed when she saw Lincoln grab he woman and get the gun out of her hand.

"Let's be civil." He was holding both of her hands, her body flushed against his. Eva wouldn't mind is she was in her spot. She mentally slapped herself for having such thoughts when all shit was breaking loose. The two women were tied to the chair, mouth covered. They debated whether to keep going or just leave. She didn't interfere, but agreed whit T-bag that they should just keep digging. They were already here. She was left with Sucre to guard the women.

"I'm sorry you got caught up in all this."

"I was at the right place, at the right time." She joked and handed him an ice pack from the freezer. The young cop was shouting something though her gag. Eva looked at the woman with pity and turned to Sure with pleading eyes. He got up, not too happy and got the gag off.

"What?"

"I need my pills."

"Forget it."

"No, wait. They are fore my baby." That seemed to do the trick. The Latino man went t the cupboard to retrieve the pills and Eva got her a bottle of water. When Sucre went to place the gag back on, the cop stopped him.

"Just one more question. You two seem like really good people. Why are you doing this?" He stare at her for a few moments then shut her up with the gag.

"I'm not a good guy." Eva watched as he left the room, ice pack on hi temple. She turned to the two woman and looked at them apologetically.

"Look, I can guarantee you that nothing will happen t you. You just had the misfortune of building your house in the wrong spot." She stepped back, not wanting to say more. She already probably told them too much. Just when she sat down her favorite brothers came barging in.

"Keys to the car, where are they?" Sucre passed him the woman's car key's from the counter and Lincoln turned to leave. Ok, something was very wrong.

"Just hold on. You can't do this, Linc?"

"Why not?"

"Do what?" Eva didn't realize she had taken a few steps closer to the men.

"They dropped the charges against my son. He'll be released tomorrow morning." Oh. Her mind stopped working a second, then she bolted upstairs. There was no way Michael was convincing him to stay away from his son. Even Eva, who didn't really believe the whole 'the company' conspiracy thought the boy was going to be targeted. Or worse, he was a well place trap for Lincoln. She found a dresser and picked up the first shirt she found and quickly replaced the navy one she was wearing with it. Thankfully the men were still in the hallway.

"Just give me some time. Be patient."

"You think I give a damn about the money."

"I'm doing what's necessary."

"L J's out there. I'm gonna get him."

"We've come this far."

"I guess this is where we part ways." Lincoln stared into his younger brother's eyes. He was this strong, immovable being, Michael didn't stand a chance. Then he noticed her. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, going with? She felt so small under his gaze.

"It's not safe." He turned to leave but her hand reached for him and grabbed the edge of his shirt.

"Uh, I can help. They might search for you, but no one knows me. I can pass your son a message or something… I can help. I want to help." Her eyes were becoming teary and she didn't really know why. After grabbing his son, they would both come back and head to Panama, right? If they got back.

"Fine. Get in car." Victory! She was going to meet his son. Why was that beginning to freak her out a little?


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda where the M rating begins... You have been warned ( though I don't think it's all that graphic... ok, maybe a little. You tell me... )
> 
> [ I keep misspelling 'Michael'... if I missed any, my apologies ]
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

They had three days to get L J and head to some cryptic place named Bolshoi Booze. It sounded like a bar to Eva but she was convinced it was something more complicated than that. It was part of Michael's plan – it had to be complicated. She was looking out the window from the passenger seat, enjoying the wind blowing in her hair. She was half aware that Lincoln kept taking his eyes off the empty road to stare at her.

"What?"

"Thank you. For coming."

"It's no bother. I wanted to come." She gave him a broad smile while trying to keep her hair out of her face. He returned the smile and continued driving. Just then it registered in her head that they will have to spend the night somewhere. Together. She blushed and suddenly wished she had a pair of sun glasses like the ones that found their way on Lincoln's nose.

They reached Kingman, Arizona just as the sun was setting. They drove around town for a while, driving pass the place L J was going to be released from, and several other places. Both of them were trying to come up with a plan for tomorrow. Eva gave him a few suggestions, but he shut her down saying he didn't want her in the line of fire. He soon parked the car in a secluded corner near a hotel.

"I should order the room. I can pay with my credit card." He eyed her, ready to deny her even this. "Oh come on, I can book a room."

"Fine." It was a small hotel, not too far from the police station but not too close either. They walked in and Lincoln stayed behind just a bit, pretending to be interested in some pamphlets the hotel was offering. Eva went and got them the exact room she was instructed from a nice old lady at the front desk. The room was on the first floor and had a fire escape that would let them close to the car. When they stepped inside Eva also noted the single double bed and wondered if she was a blushing bride already.

"I'm gonna hit the shower." She placed her purse on the table and entered the bathroom. Reaching the mirror she sighed. She looked fine for the most part, but the two hours of sleep a night in the back seat of the car was showing, dark circled forming underneath her eyes. She peeled the clothes off and as he got in the shower she wondered if she should wash the clothes too. The shirt was clean, she had just 'acquired' it, but her panties, blood stained bra and muddy jeans were screaming for help. All thoughts left her mind as the water hit her body. Water got underneath her patch and stung a little. She managed to rip it off without screaming. As the cotton patch hit the tiles of the floor, the door to the bathroom swinged open, then shut.

Lincoln stood there, eyes traveling up and down her body. Her first instinct was to cover herself, but some primal part of her took over and she just smirked, inviting him over. Button after button, his shirt came off, followed by the rest of his clothes. Eva bit her lover lip as the man climbed in the shower with her, inches away. The top of her head barely passed his shoulders, but she could lift herself on her toes and claim those lips. There was a song she once heard, one of the lyrics stating that the guy 'wasn't a work of art'. Well, this one sure was. Water fell over his toned muscles, giving his skin a nice tone and making her want to dip her nails in it just a bit. Her hands, as if possessed, found his hard chest, starting from the abs and going up.

His hands, place on both her checks guided her as his lips finally crashed onto hers. There were not enough words in all the languages that could describe what she was feeling.' Complete' came close, but it was so much more. It was like she had been craving him her entire life without knowing and finally, he was hers. They parted for air, and he places his forehead on hers, looking straight into her eyes. They were green, his eyes. A very pale, almost gray, most beautiful shade of green she could ever imagine. She smiled at her silly thought and accepted that most women thought like that when smitten with a man.

Lincoln caught her in another kiss. In a complete contrast with the rest of his body, his lips were so incredibly soft. Her hands went around his neck and she pressed her body flush to his. His own hands wandered away from her face, exploring every curve of her body. Breaking the kiss, he trailed sweet kisses along her neck until the woman moaned softly. He smirked against her skin then bit and sucked on the sensitive spot. Eva's head fell backwards, moans coming out every time his teeth grazed her skin. She knew the love mark will not mar her skin forever, but then again, frequently replacing it sounded more than perfect. She held onto his broad shoulders for support as his mouth went south only to conquer one of her perky nipples, giving it the same treatment as her neck. She could feel his throbbing member between them, so she took a hold of it making Lincoln abruptly stop caressing her breasts. A low growl coming from his throat sent shivers in to her body as her hand stroke his cock with a steady rhythm. She squealed a little when both hands grasped her butt and lifted her, legs instantly wrapping around his waist, hands on his shoulder for support. She saw his eyes clouded with lust that mirrored her own and leaned in to kiss him once more.

In a swift movement he found his way inside of her, filling her whole. She gasped at the sudden sensation, digging her nails into his skin. One of his hands grabbed the metal bar that held the shower curtain for support, the other still on her butt kept her close to him. He wasted no time, pumping to a newfound beat. Waves of pleasure crashed into her as she lost all sense of time or reality. There was no world outside the small bathroom they were in. She bit into his shoulder to suppress the moans only to earn a loud growl from Lincoln, who in turn placed his forehead on her shoulder. His hot breath hit her skin sending goose bumps in every direction.

With a deep slam of his member, a final hit to that oh so sweet spot, she reached her peak, toes curling and muscles contracting. She felt in every pore, pleasure making her entire being tremble, mewls escaping her parted lips. She felt his breathing quickening right before he pressed his mouth to hers, moaning into the kiss when he met his release.

They stayed like that, breathing heavily, water pouring down on them. She untangled her still trembling legs from him and he had to grab her arm when she slipped on the wet shower floor. He claimed her lips in a sweet , tender kiss but she bit his lower lip playfully making him smile. He got out of the shower first and held onto her until they were both standing in the middle of their discarded clothes. Lincoln wrapped a towel around her shoulders and pulled her closer, kissing her again, slowly, as he absently dried her skin. He stepped back and patted the towel around his body a few times before discarding it and lifting Eva off the ground. He climbed in bed not letting go of her and pulled the sheet over them. She fell asleep to the beat of his heart.

When the first rays of sunlight hit her face she stretched her body. Opening her eyes, green orbs met hers and the previous night flashed through her mind. She must have blushed or something because Lincoln flashed her a warm smile and continued caressing her arm.

"Good morning." He pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair.

"Mmm, mornin'." Eva took advantage of the opening and planted a small kiss on his exposed neck. His body completely relaxed in her embrace. Not that she wasn't enjoying the sweet moment, but it was getting hard to breath. Lincoln must have noticed because he lifted himself on his elbows. He took a few stray locks of her dark hair out of her face and leaned in to kiss her forehead, the tip of her nose and finally her lips, earning a soft chuckle from the woman beneath him.

"If you get all sweet on me I can't promise you will leave this room today. We should get going." She said trailing his tattooed arms with her fingers. It was still early but they had a lot to do, and while she was aware there was no way Lincoln had forgotten about his son, she would never forgive herself if they missed his when got released. There was also the fact that he was hungry and they still had no plan. But apparently the man was stubborn, taking his sweet time to leave an array of kisses from her mouth, down her neck, in between her breasts and all the way to her stomach.

"Aah, no. Come on, we should go." His lips hit her skin a few more times and she almost cursed. He paused and lifted his eyes to hers, searching for something in them. Eva was going to regret it, but she lifted her torso so he could take his face in her hands and guided him off of her.

"We'll be in Panama in two days and we'll have all the time in the world, but now we need to get L J." The name felt weird on her lips maybe because she had never even met the kid. Well that was hopefully going to change in a few hours. Lincoln kissed her one last time before letting her get out of bed.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Have you figured out how we're going to get him without anyone seeing us?"

"I have an idea, but we'll need a few things…" She nodded and closed the bathroom door behind her. She hurriedly cleaned herself up and got dressed, promising herself to buy new cloths with the first occasion. She pondered for a few seconds on whether to wear her bra or not, and decided to stick with it. The day just started, who knew what situations they'd find themselves into. She got out to let Lincoln get dressed only to find him on the edge of the bed, resting on his elbows, knees apart.

"God, such a tease." She bit her lip to suppress the smile. He chucked pleased with himself and left to get ready. Eva made the bed in that time and made sure they weren't leaving anything behind. As soon as Lincoln got out, they left the room and Eva checked out their key. Walking towards the car, his arm grabbed her around the shoulder and pulled her close. He kissed her head tenderly before letting her go and getting in the car. He drove to the nearest drive in and ordered some food before parking so they could see the building where L J was without being too conspicuous.

While eating Eva tried to do the math. Lincoln, from her assumptions, was a bit over thirty. His son was sixteen, resulting he must have been barely eighteen when he fathered him. The kid's mother, now dead, couldn't have been much older. Theories of how the two met and what lead to the decision of keeping the baby came one after another.

"I can see fume coming out of your brain. Spill it out." He said between bites.

"It's just… " No, this was not the time nor the place. She would have more than enough time to pester him with questions about himself once in Panama. They had to focus n his son. "You haven't told me what you're planning to do once he's free." He eyes her suspiciously but brushed it off and explained what he intended to do – pay someone to give his son a beat down and get him out of the hospital, where hopefully the police or company employees wouldn't think they would be. All she had to do was wait in the car, engine running, ready to get them out of there.

If she was to be 100% sincere, she thought the plan was not going to work, but then again it was the best one they had. She wanted to ask him to let her give the money, but seeing as she would be paying a stranger to beat up his son… she decided to let him handle things. With some luck they would be on their wait to, whatever Bolshoi Booze was in a couple of hours.

After Lincoln returned saying the ambulance had taken L J she drove them to the City memorial hospital and parked the car where he instructed. She crossed her fingers when he left the car, praying to whatever entity there was to help him get his son out safely. Time passed slowly for her, alone in the car, her brain feeding her all the worst possible scenarios. But soon enough, the two reached the car, both slipping into the back seats and she drove away.

"Hey there, glad you made it in one piece. Some suspicions looking suits went in a couple of minutes ago." She didn't knew where to keep her eyes, the road being the obvious choice, but the wanted to glance at Lincoln and get a good look at his son too. The boy seemed a bit confused about her presence there.

"Son, this is Eva. Eva, my son L J." Lincoln made the introductions ruffling his kid's hair.

"Nice to meet you L J." The boy just nodded his head while touching his new stitches. "I got the cooler out here." She reached for it and passed it to Lincoln.

"Here, put some ice on it."

They drove for a couple of more hours till they reached a Busy Bee Cafe. L J went to buy some food and Lincoln suggested he'd drive next. She gladly gave up the wheel, since she didn't really know the way and was constantly waiting for his instructions. They swept places, insisting to let L J stay in front with him. He flashed her a smile and leaned over the chair to kiss her. His hand has still in her hair when his son opened the door and Eva felt a little odd under the kid's stare.

"No more stops till we get to New Mexico." But fate was a bitch. L J had to forget the change and the waitress had to be such nice person that she came to return in a rush, but not nice enough to leave them in peace and not recognize Lincoln. They left the parking spot lightning fast and the father and son started arguing.

"We have to ditch the car."

"We don't have to. We can keep driving."

"We can't. The waitress made me and the car. It's useless." He was being a bit rash. The kid didn't mean to attract any attention.

"I'm sorry, you know. Maybe we can find another car."

"Cars aren't exactly growing on trees out here. We've got 400 miles to go and no way of getting there. If we don't get to Michael in time, he'll leave without us." Well, Eva doubted that. After plotting the entire prison break he wouldn't just let them put his brother back, not to mention he'd be still on death row. The thought of Lincoln in an electrical chair instantly made her sick.

"Uncle Mike wouldn't do that."

"He doesn't have a choice. It's one shot deal out of the country."

"I said I was sorry. There was a sign for a train station."

"It ain't that easy."

"Lincoln…"Eva didn't know if she should interfere. She was not the kid's mother and felt like she had no right to defend him in front of his father. But Lincoln was being too hard in him, the poor boy was arrested for murdering his mother and step father and just got himself four stitches.

"We follow the road, we won't be seen."

"It ain't that easy." Eva reached over Lincoln's chair and placed her hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. It didn't help much. The car slowed down and was pulled on the side line.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot, I was on the run too, you know."

"Yeah, you were on the run and you got caught."

"Yeah well I'm sorry I'm not a pro at being a con like you, dad. Maybe I should've left when you gave me the out, not like you care." L J opened the door to bolt. Eva felt so bad. Maybe she should have said something,

"Take it easy. I'm sorry, all right?"His son let out a frustrated breath and closed the door. "I'm sorry, man, I'm just… Let's get out of here." They got out of the car and headed towards the train station. It was risky but currently their only option. They walked off the road and Lincoln brightened the mood with all the fun they were going to have in Panama, his arm draped around Eva's shoulders.

"Michael said there's a surf board with your name on it."

"Sweet. I can't wait. You'll have to teach me though."

"I'll teach the both of you."

"Oooh, let's start with swimming for me."

"You don't know how to swim?"

"Why is everyone so surprised?"

"Don't worry, dad's a great teacher."

"He taught you how to swim?"

"Yeah, when I was little. Right before he and mom split up."

"I'm sorry… about your mother." She felt horrible for making him remembering about her death, but there was no way she could have known. The kid just shrugged and went on to walk a few feet in front of them. Lincoln rubbed her arm and kissed her head making her feel a little better.

They reached the train station but the line for the tickets was too big and they decided to buy a ticket on the train. They stood in a corner hoping nobody was going to recognize the two Burrows. Which was impossible since his and the others' faces were everywhere. Not even a few minutes in the station and a cop was already hot on their trail. With L J in front of them, Lincoln grabbed Eva's hand pulling her after him. She was slowing him down. Right when she was thinking of staying behind, the boy was hit by a car while he was running across a street. Both her and Lincoln fell to their knees next to him to check is he was ok. As ok as he could seeing as he was just hit by a car. The boy fluttered his eyes open.

"L J, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"On the ground! Now!"

"They had nothing to do with this." Lincoln tried to reason with the cops but they just kept saying that the judge would decide. They were cuffed and thrown in the back of a police car. Well, this was an accomplishment for Eva. Her first time cuffed in a police car. Panama was getting further from their reach with each passing moment.

"Hey." She turned to Lincoln who looked absolutely miserable. "I'm sorry."

"It's gonna be ok." She placed her head on his holder.

"You could say I kidnapped you. Forced you into helping me out… but it won't work if they see us like this." She sighed and got even closer to him smiling.

"It's against the law to lie."

He didn't get to say anything else because the police car was hit by another car and pushed off road, straight into a tree. Eva noted this was the second time that happened, the first being when Bellick came after them. Lincoln banged the door open with his feet and freed them from the car. They didn't make it far, the people that crashed them catching up to then. Eva and L J didn't struggle much but Lincoln managed to hit the blond woman that shouted for them to stop.

"Calm down! We're with your father." Oh goodie. She was meeting anther Burrows, all in the same day.


	5. 5

Handcuffs off, they all boarded the jeep and left the police car behind. Lincoln was on high alert, watching for any potential danger. He checked both Eva and his son for damage since they just crashed into a tree but found nothing substantial. The blonde woman, who presented herself as Jane reassured them no harm will come their way, at least not from her and her men. Eva didn't want to jump to conclusions, seeing as Lincoln was very suspicious of the bunch, but they seem honest. They could have killed them right there in the forest and burn the police car and everyone would have called it an accident.

By nightfall they arrived at a big manor. Eva tried not to ogle too much but it was of a beautiful architectural design, old in style but clearly not older than a decade. Eva and the two Burrows were left in a living room alone for a couple of minutes. She and L J took a seat on a couch and looked at Lincoln who paced a bit before stopping to stare out the window.

"My father, was the reason I was set up in the first place. He used to work for the people who want me dead. This is all just to get to him."

"Do you know why he wants you here?"

"No… And we need to meet with Michael tomorrow." His fist clenched as Jane came in the room to get them.

"Your father's plane just left. He should be here first thing in the morning. Until then, we have a guest room upstairs." She turned expecting them to follow. Not too friendly, was she? But then again, Lincoln did crack her lower lip…

"You know my dad?"

"We used to work together."

"The company."

"Yeah. But that was a long time ago. Now I work against them, just like he does."

"I guess you walked out on your family too. No explanations. No goodbyes."

"I don't have a family. Here's your room. You will find clean clothes in the drawer there."

"We don't have time for this."

"I'll come and get you as soon as you father gets here. Good night." With that she closed the door behind her. Eva was conflicted. On one hand she didn't want to jeopardize Panama in any way. On the other hand there was a bath, clean clothes and a comfy looking bed. Surely Michael would wait for them as long as he could. Lincoln went straight to the window and scanned the area while L J crashed on one of the three beds.

"So, what now? Do we stay or go?"

"I don't know. We're not that far away from the meet up point. But…"  
"This could all be a trap."

"Or it could indeed be my father and I'm not sure which is worse."

"Maybe he has another solution. I mean, he would want you to go with Michael if there was nothing left for you to do here." The man said nothing, his eyes concentrated on a single spot. "Lincoln…" He turned and saw his son fast asleep then took a few steps closer to her.

"He abandoned me and Michael. He was there, the first time they put me in the chair, watching from the crowd."

"You were in the electrical chair before?" Her heart pounded against her chest despite the fact it was all in the past, there was immediate danger for Lincoln. But the thought that he was almost killed turned her stomach upside down. She reached and took hold of his hands, reassuring herself that he was really there.

"Yes. They didn't go through with it."

"Part of Michael's plan?"

"He had one, but it didn't work. Dad said it was him that got me out of it, presented some evidence of my innocence delaying the sentence."

"Maybe he found more." Lincoln didn't look convinced. He glanced at his son once more. The poor boy was out cold and who could blame him? "Look, I'm new to this and you really shouldn't take my advice, but I think we should stay 'till morning. We see what you father has to say and decide then."

"Just admit you want to take a bath." He caught her in a tight hug and whispered in her ear, his hot breath making her suppress a giggle.

"I really, really want to take a bath. And I think we all need some sleep. We leave at the first sun ray, father or no father."

"Fine." He placed a quick peck on her lips before letting her go. She went straight to the drawer and picked up something that appeared to fit her and entered the bathroom. As she expected, it was lavish. She threw her clothes in a laundry basket and hopped in the bathtub. The soap and shampoo were minty, not her favorite, but it made the bath all that more refreshing. She tried to be as fast so Lincoln would have time to clean up too before they went to bed. A white towel wrapped around her hair and clean clothes she felt like a different person.

She found Lincoln watching over his son. There so many emotions in his eyes. She knew he wanted L J to come with them but also thought it best, as he was now free of all charges, if he stayed behind, go to school and have a normal life. She placed her hands on his shoulders and massaged his tense muscles.

"The bathroom is free." Well, of course it was since she was there, but nothing else came to mind to break the silence. He made no attempt to get up, relaxing under her ministrations.

"What do you think is best, for L J?"

"It's really not my place to say…"

"I want to know what you think." He got from his son's bed and stared into her eyes. She didn't know if he was asking her because of whatever they had going on or just because he needed to hear another opinion. It didn't really matter one way or another, the kid needed to be with family.

"I think it's best if he stayed with his father. You're the only family he has left, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, where you go, he goes. That simple. The only reason to leave him would be to first check out how your brother's plan goes, and bring L J after. Either way a million things could go wrong or right, there's no way of knowing."

"Thank you." He kissed her forehead and entered the bathroom leaving Eva a bit confused. What exactly had he thanked her for? She didn't particularly give him any advice, just stated that the future was unpredictable. She looked at the boy's sleeping form. So much had happened to him, his father a fugitive, his mother dead, accused himself of murder at one point. He hadn't deserved any of it. She placed a blanket over him hoping Lincoln wouldn't notice. It felt a bit weird, acting all motherly for his son, like she was trying to replace the boy's dead mother.

Eva laid down on the bed closest to the window. She would be instantly waked up by the sun as soon as it came up. Her head hit the pillow and she already felt herself dozing off. She heard the bathroom door, followed by Lincoln snuggling in besides her and pilling her close. The bed was rather small but she didn't mind, smiling as she felt a kiss on the top of her head before she completely drifted to sleep.

It was still dark outside when Jane came to wake them up, but as promised she was there the moment Aldo Borrows' car parked in front of the manor. They all went to the same living room they saw the day before. Eva was panicking a little but she didn't let it show. If this was some kind of trap, she felt it was her fault they were going to fall for it, since she was the one who talked Lincoln into staying. When the man came into view and she heard Lincoln call him dad, she realized she also felt like an intruder. It was Michael who was supposed to be there, not her.

"So, this is him."

"Lincoln Junior."

"Named him after yourself."

"Wasn't going to name him Aldo. L J, this is your grandfather… Aldo Burrows."

"Hi."

"I waited a long time for this." He took L J's hand and shook it, looking at him with sweetly, he was genuinely happy to finally meet his only grandson. His gaze then turned to Eva.

"And you must be Eva." Huh? Where did he know her from? She was pretty sure she had never seen the man before. Lincoln was beside her in a split second, arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

"You know her?"

"The whole country does. She's helping America's most wanted." Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Eva was not that surprised, many people had seen her with the escapees. Lincoln's grip tightened around her.

"I'm so sorry, Eva."

"Ah, it's alright, I knew it was bound to happen. I just thought it would take them longer to find my name, as I'm not American and have no record…" He kissed her head as his father went on talking.

"I arranged a safe place for all of you to go."

"Well, thanks for bailing us out… but we gotta meet Michael."

"Where is he?"

"Down by the border, a place called Bolshoi Booze."

"I can go alone and get him."

"No."

"Things are different. There's some evidence. We just need a little more time… and we can blow this thing wide open."

"There is no time. I trust Michael. He has a plan to get us to Panama."

"You don't understand, Lincoln. You don't need to go to Panama. You don't need to run anymore." So Mr. Burrows and his team were planning on taking the company down, proving Lincoln's innocence and maybe hers in the process. It was almost too good to be true. As the old man was beginning to tell them about the plan, Lincoln signaled them to be quiet. There was some rustling heard from the hallway. They got up to leave, but when she turned around, Lincoln was not there.

"Lincoln!"

"Eva, wait." She didn't. And it was a good thing too. Lincoln was tackling a man to the ground. The said man had a knife and was struggling to press it into Lincoln. Without much thought, Eva picked up the closest thing she found, which happened to be one of those wooden knife supports, and smacked he man right in the head. It didn't do him much damage, but confused him long enough for Lincoln to shake the knife out of his hand, but being pushed off of him in the process. The man scrambled to his feet and set his eyes on Eva. She backed away a step or two, folding the knife support to her chest. He lounged for her and was stabbed by Lincoln with a small knife that must have also fallen from the support. The man groaned and pushed him off, closing his distance on Eva. She braced herself, planning on trying to land another hit on him. He didn't have to. The man dropped dead and all eyes turned to Jane, standing in the doorframe. Lincoln got right on his feet and came to check on Eva.

"Don't ever do such a thing."

"A 'Thank you' would've been nice."

"That would encourage you." He smiled, arms wrapping her in a hug. She knew what she did was stupid. The guy was clearly going to use her to get to Lincoln and his father but she was done just standing around waiting for things to go wrong. Even so, her hands were shaking slightly. She had never before hit a living being. It felt all kinds of wrong, but the dude was trying to kill them.

Seated in another room, Aldo Burrows proceeded to tell them about the tape that contained a conversation of the president with her brother, two weeks later after Lincoln had supposedly killed the guy. Said tape was thought to be in the possession of Sara, the prison doctor that helped them, the woman Michael was crushing on. Her father was in the possession of the tape, right before he was killed, because Aldo and his men didn't believe he committed suicide. Dr. Sara Tancredi was next on the Company's list. It was agreed that they needed to tell Michael.

"So, there goes Panama." Eva joked when only she, Lincoln and his son were left in the room, everyone else going to prepare for their departure.

"You and L J are going to go with Jane." L J didn't complain. After seeing so much death, the kid probably needed a break. Eva on the other hand…

"No."

"It's not up for debate."

"You're right about that, it's not. I'm coming." He stared into her eyes. Was he seriously trying to intimidate her or something? "You're not going to convince me otherwise. I promise to follow lead and do nothing stupid. But I'm not staying behind."

"If anything happens to you…"

"It won't. It's going to be alright. All we need to do is find Sara and get the tape to you father." He sighed. She knew it was more dangerous than that, a man just tried to end them, but she be damned if she was gonna do nothing.

"It's time to go." Jane came in and escorted them to the cars. There were two, one meant for her and L J, the other for Eva and the older Burrows. Lincoln went to hug his son.  
"You go with Jane, it's safe. I'll see you soon."

"Isn't that what your dad told you?"

"Yeah, but I mean it."

"Don't worry, kid. I'mma beat his ass if he doesn't keep his word." Eva was surprised when L J came to hug her too. She awkwardly wrapped her hands around him.

"Take care of him. He usually ends up in trouble."

"I will."

With that the boy and Jane left. The rest of them embarked in the other car, the two men in front with Lincoln behind the wheel, and Eva in the back. Neither of them spoke a word. It was going to be a long ride. She understood both parties, Lincoln was mad his father left him and Michal to fend on their own and Aldo left in order to protect them from the Company. So much that did, the damn evil corporation still managed to get to his kids, both ending up in prison, one of them on death row.

"For the last 30 years I've hated you. You walked out on me. I used to wonder what kind of man doe that to his family, and not I'm doing the same."

"You'll see him again, I'll make sure of that. In the meantime, I should apologies to you too, Eva. All of this is my fault."

"You're damn sure it is." Lincoln snapped at his father's apology but Eva tried to calm the waters. They still had a few hours to go.

"It's alright, Mr. Burrows. I really blame only the Company for all of this." The old man nodded, pleased with her response.

"So, how did you two met anyway?"

"It's quite romantic actually. He kidnapped me, swept me right off my feet." She joked but Lincoln didn't seem all that amused and his father looked confused. So she fell back in her seat felling like an idiot. "Sorry. I'll just… shut up."

"No, I'm sorry. The Company on our asses might be his fault, but I got you involved." He turned in his chair and reached for her hand. "I just want you safe."

"We're all going to be safe. This is going to be over soon… and even if it's not… I still won't go anywhere" Eva felt a bit awkward, with his father there, listening to every word they were saying, but as Lincoln smiled at her and kissed her knuckles she completely forgot about Aldo being in the car.

When the car was parked, Eva would lie if she said she was not surprised to see they were still in the middle of nowhere. She realized a plane had to have space to land and take off, but the vast, empty desert was not the first place she had in mind. Lincoln took her hand once out of the car and kept her close, leading them to the place they were to meet Michael. The sun was beating down on them and Eva felt her skin burning. After walking for what seemed like hours, she could finally see something ahead.  
"Look, dad, when we get there, you should let us talk to him first."

"Sure." The old man slowed down, and she and Lincoln went around to look for Michael. They found him with Sucre.

"Linc. Eva."

"Hey, buddy. How you doing?"

"Where's L J?"

"He's safe. The money?"

"I'll tell you later we gotta go."

"I brought someone." "Dad"

"We've met before."

It all went weird from there with the father and his two sons. Lincoln wanted explanations on how exactly they knew each other, Michael was having some kind of break down and Aldo was trying to calm them. All of them started moving since they were apparently still catching that plane. Eva walked in from with Sucre, leaving the other men talk things out. She hoped Michael would get on board with the plan of recovering the tape, especially since it involved Sara. She turned to Sucre, to distract herself from the arguing behind.

"So, everything alright with, um, Maricruz was it?" The big smile that appeared on his face made Eva smile too.

"Yes, I'm the luckiest man alive. She's coming after me and we're going to start a family."

"That's so sweet. I wish you guys all the best."

"To you and Lincoln too." Her checks were already red from all the sun, but she felt them get even hotter. "Come on, it was obvious he liked you since the day we hid in your hotel room. He was grumpier than usual, complained we were getting an innocent bystander involved and not the mention the way he kept looking you up and down. But oh." He turned around quickly to check on the other men. "Don't tell him I said that. He can sure pack a mean punch."

"Ha ha, don't worry, I won't. And thank you, for telling me. He's not much of a talker, neither of us is, and besides the fact that he wants me safe I'm not pretty sure what his feelings are…"

"What about yours?" She should have seen that one coming. What were her feelings about Lincoln? She knew there was some chemistry between them, but was it the kind that burned you or the kind that soothed you?

"I'm not sure if I love him… but I am in love with him. There's a bit of a difference between those two in my head. When did you know Maricruz was the one?"

"The moment my eyes landed on her." He spoke with such passion, it was invigorating. With all those people coming after them, here he was, happy, filled with love and hope and the promise of a beautiful life ahead with his one and only and very soon, with their child. Eva was genuinely happy for the man even if she didn't really know him. "For what is worth, I think you're good for him. Lincoln."

"Oh, how come?"

"You may not see it yet, but there's something in his eyes whenever he looks at you. I was talking to Michael after we left Tooele and we both agreed that you got him good. After all he's been through, I think he needs a nice woman like you."

"Why are you so sure I'm nice? I may be a spy." He looked at her with an 'Oh, really?' kind of lifted eyebrow. "Ok, yeah, I'm generally nice. But people are not really what they seem. And his is, what, the third time you see me?"

"If you are indeed evil, you sure have a lot of us fooled." She wanted t ask him more about where he was headed and about what happened in Tooele after she and Lincoln left but they spun around when they heard shouting.

"Run! Run!" She didn't get to see what they were running from because Lincoln was at her side in a split second, pulling her after him. Gun shots filled the air.

"Where's this car you keep talking about?"

"It's over the ridge."

"Give me that, you guys head for the car." Mr. Burrows took the gun and covered for them as they sprinted towards the vehicle. Lincoln opened the door to the backseat for her then quickly slid in the passenger seat. Sucre started the car and backed it to collect the older man. Michael scooted closer to her so the man would have space to climb in. He ran, bullets falling around him. As soon as he was in, Sucre got them out of there.

"Some of a bitch, we made it."

"Linc." Their father was shot, blood quickly covering his white shirt. "Sure get us to a hospital."

"Out here? Where am I gonna find…?"

"Just get u to a hospital, please!" Michael screaming always made Eva uneasy. He was always so cool and collected, always with a plan. "Don't worry, you're gonna make it."  
"It's bile. He got me clean through." Aldo seemed rather calm despite the fact that he was admitting he didn't have much time left.

"You're gonna be ok, just hold on."

"Listen to me, both of you. I'm sorry. I wish I'd never left."

"Don't talk. Just breathe, okay?"

"I wish I'd been there for you, see my nephew grow. I hoped to get to know you too, Eva. You swept my son off his feet too, you know?" He started laughing but it turned into a cough. Michael was holding his father close and tried to keep the blood loss to a minimum.

"You'll get better and I'll tell you all about me. But right now you shouldn't talk." She placed a hand on Michael's shoulder and caught a glimpse of a sign on the road. "Look, over there, hospital!"

"You're only gonna get caught." The old Burrows protested, sweat running down his face.

"Then we get caught."

"No, you listen to me. Find Sara Tancredi. She can end this and you can go on with your lives. It's up to you now." Eva saw the life drain out of him. She wasn't sure if it was just her imagination or something else, but the light dimmed in the old man's eyes as he took his final breath. Tears flooded her own, both for the man who didn't get to spend time with his sons and for the sons who had hated him for such a long time only to lose him now.

They stopped a few minutes later to bury him. Eva wanted to help but felt like she was intruding in a very private thing. The brothers worked in silence, adding rocks on the grave and making a small wooden cross. They stood over the grave for a while talking, eyes filled with tears. Besides her, Sucre was pacing.

"Don't worry, they'll get you to the plane in time."

"They'll get me? Only me?"

"I don' think we're coming with you. Not after this anyway."

"You're staying too?"

"Well, of course. Was that question even necessary?"

"I should stay too."

"Nonsense. You have a baby on the way." He looked conflicted so Eva went on. "Maricruz needs you, Sucre. Don't worry, we'll wrap things up here and meet you in no time."

"How are you so optimistic?"

"It's just… the way I am? The sun always rises after the storm and all that shit?" He smiled and shook his head, lifting himself up so he could sit on the car. Michael and Lincoln came a few minutes later. Eva didn't really know what to say. All words fell short and did close to nothing in soothing their pain. She sat in the back with Lincoln and took his hand with both of hers. He turned to her and a small piece of her heart crumbled at his sad, defeated eyes. What was she supposed to say? 'I'm sorry'? She was but it sounded like it was her fault somehow. 'It's going to be alright'? Perhaps, but right now it wasn't. 'My deepest condolences.' Yeah, she could say that if she ever wanted to get thrown out of a moving car. Well, she doubted he's do that, but surely he'd get mad at her. So she said nothing. Instead she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. He returned the hug and kept her close until the car stopped. The plane landed as they got out making Sucre a very happy man.

"Just in time. Come on." He went to board the lane and noticed the three of them didn't move an inch. "You're staying. I can't talk you out of this one, can I?" Michael just let his head down. Sucre shook his head and hugged him, thanking him for everything. He went on and gave Eva a short hug then shook Lincoln's hand. "Take care of them, all right?"

"I will."

"Fly safe, papi." They stood aside and watched the plane take off.

"Panama would've been good." His large hand found its way to her waist and she wasn't sure if he was having second thoughts.

"Are you ready for this?" With Lincoln's eyes still oh her she nodded her head determined. He smiled weakly and answered his brother.

"Been waiting years."

"Good to hear it. Because today's the day we stop running."

With Sucre and their ticket to Panama gone, they boarded the car once more. They had to first get a signal so Michael could get a hold of Sara and somehow give her a message without anyone listening to their call getting it. Well, that was Michael's specialty so she didn't worry much. With the two men in front, the entire back seat was hers. She placed her head on the window and just stared ahead. Where would she be if she'd never have met them? Home, feeling miserable for no good reason. But wasn't she miserable now? People were gunning after them, she saw a man die for the first time, who happened to be the father of her convict lover. Her mother would have a heart attack if she knew. Which brought her to her next question. Had the police went so far as to contact her parents, oceans away? Surely they realized there was no way they knew anything about their runaway daughter. She hoped everyone was safe back home and made a mental note check her email and see if Annie knew anything about her misadventures in the States. Oh, she could write a book after all this craziness was over : Eva's misadventures in the States. No one would read such a stupid title, but it was a thought about what she could do once they finally get to open that scuba shop.

It was night by the time Michael's phone got a glimpse of a signal. They backed the car to the spot where it caught it and he dialed Sara's number. The next thing Eva knew, her head had banged hard against Lincoln's chair. There was fire and smoke everywhere and the world was spinning. She heard her name and was pulled out with difficulty. She coughed and tried to see what the heck was happening but she couldn't focus. She heard Lincoln besides her.

"Eva. Eva!"

"Yeah." It was all she could say. She heard sirens in the distance and shouting. FBI, border patrol, she wasn't sure if she was hearing things or they actually got caught. Lincoln asking for an ambulance was the last thing she heard before blacking out.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva finally meets the infamous Dr. Sara Tancredi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Eva woke up in a white room. She felt woozy and guessed the hospital had her on some drugs. Her hand traveled to her head and felt a bandage there. It didn't hurt, most likely from all the painkillers, but she knew once their effect was gone she was going to have a massive headache. She looked around the room and saw she was alone. There were probably policemen outside her door. Michael and Lincoln were most likely in prison. How long had she been out anyway? She got out of bed and noticed she was wearing the same clothes, so she couldn't have been there long, a few hours tops. The door swung open and a man appeared, showing her his FBI badge.

"You're coming with me! Come on, up!" She complied, was else was she supposed to do? He cuffed her hands and led her out of the hospital. On their way a few nurses and cops tried to stop them, saying she was in no condition to leave and that she was in custody of some other police men, but the guy just flipped his badge around and demanded that Eva was to be deported back to her home country effective immediately, so she could face charges there. She was tossed into a black car, a big SUV and the man drove them away. She was losing hope fast that she'd see Lincoln any time soon, if ever again, when the guy gave her a small key. She placed it in the cuffs and they came off.

"Who are you?"

"Special agent Paul Kellerman."

"And why are you uncuffing me, special agent Kellerman?"

"Because you're not going to run. We're on the same side."

"Did Jane send you? You working with… who exactly?" She stopped herself before she gave away any more information. For all she knew this guy was Company and was planning something wicked.

"I… worked for the company. They destroyed my life and I plan on repaying them the favor." Eva's eyes narrowed. She wanted it to be true, they needed him, an inside man willing to help bring down the men that wanted them dead. It was somehow plausible too, Jane and Aldo Burrows used to work for the Company and turned against the evil organization, why couldn't this guy? But it was too good to be true, him appearing right now when they needed it. "Look, don't worry. I'm going to get Michal and Lincoln. You just keep your head down and wait here, ok?"

"Where are they?"

"They're being transported. There's a plan to let them escape and gun them down. But I'm going to get them first. Stay here. Don't do anything stupid." The riffle he took made her uneasy though. It could have been for protection, but also to 'gun them down' as he put it. She squirmed in her chair, letting her head down every time someone passed by, though she believed the windows were dark enough for her to be invisible. She kept looking back, in the direction Kellerman left, hoping to see him return with the brothers. If he came back alone it would probably mean they were dead and she was next. But Kellerman could have just killed her and dumped her body somewhere before going after the brothers. Why leave her here, alone, uncuffed? Minutes passed and she was going insane, over thinking every possibility, questioning every passerby. She felt like she was trapped in that car for days, though she knew it couldn't have been more than a few hours. Then she heard sirens. She looked out the window and saw them running towards the car. When Lincoln closed the door behind him she latched herself to him.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Tears flooded her eyes. She was so relieved that he was fine and not heading toward prison and the electric chair. She kissed him with all she had, not minding the two other men in the car. Lincoln broke the kiss to check her over, brushing his hand tenderly over her bandage.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I am now." He brought her closer and looked to Michael then in front, at Kellerman.

"Who are you?"

"I used to work for the president."

"Why are you helping us?"

"Lay down on the floor. Now." There was a road block ahead, police officers checking all the cars that passed. She dropped to the floor and made herself as compact as she managed to, giving Lincoln more space. Kellerman was pulled over and he started flipping his badge in their faces as he did at the hospital. He stepped out of the car when the cops wouldn't let him go and he threatened them with their jobs if they continued to jeopardize the capturing of the escapees. How many timed did they manage to escape now? It was probably driving the authorities and the company nuts. Kellerman pulled off his magic and they passed the blockade with no incidents.

"You still haven't answered my question?"

"Why am I helping you? Because the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"You said something about taking out the president. I assume you have a plan."

"I do."

Eva felt Lincoln's body tense. She lifted her head to look at him but he was glaring daggers at their driver. He pushed her gently aside then out of nowhere he smacked Kellerman in the head. He lost control of the car and pushed the breaks. They all climbed out, Eva following suit despite her confusion. She saw Lincoln press the man against the car and pull a gun on him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your brains out."

"Lincoln…" Eva put her hand on his trying to lover the gun but he wouldn't bulge. She didn't like this anger he was showing and didn't understand what Kellerman did wrong.

"Because I can give the one thing that can set you free. I know where Terrance Steadman is."

"How do you know where he is?"

"Because I arranged the whole thing."

"You arranged to set me up?"

"Right."

"You arranged the killing of all the people I know." Okay, so had a reason to kill the guy, but they still needed him.

"I was given orders. I executed those orders. And now I have a bull's-eye on my chest, just like you three."

"I don't trust him."

"Lincoln, if he wanted us dead, we'd be dead." Eva tried reasoning with Lincoln. Why was he swinging that gun around? "Don't be the murderer they painted you be."

"You guys want to keep running, fine. You want to be free, get in the car. Last time I'm gonna offer."

"I think he's telling the truth. He could have killed me a hundred times, or used me to get to you. He could've killed you when you escaped today, he was on in that plan… Let's see if he really has Steadman." Michal nodded and climbed back in the car, patting Lincoln on the shoulder. He finally put the gun down and let Eva climb in first.

"I hope you're right."

Kellerman started the car and they drove in silence for a couple of minutes. It didn't last much and they were back at each other's throats. Men and their egos.

"So this is the conspiracy. A bunch of little men in suits running around killing each other. It's pathetic."

"You were more formidable than we anticipated."

"We don't need compliments from you, jackass."

"Woo, there it is, the winning Burrows personality."

"Shut your mouth and drive."

"The one we knew would really win over a jury. Good work. It's a wonder how you got a nice girl like Eva here." Lincoln was probably going to hit him again but Eva curled her fingers to his and placed a kiss on his arm. The man's phone started ringing and he told them to be silent.

"Mr. Kim. I got everything handled. Yes, I know Bill, I was there. Saw Burrows pull the trigger. We lost a valuable asset but—That's good. It looked bad, so… Burrows and Scofield are dead… I'm heading to bury them right now. I'll get you a photo. A 'Thank you' would be nice to hear. I'll report back when they're in the ground."

Lincoln was still on alert, threatening Kellerman he was going to end him if he did anything suspicious. They boarded a plane to Montana, telling the pilot they were on some fishing trip. The entire two hours they were in the air, Lincoln kept his eyes on the poor bastard. Eva was not 100% convinced Kellerman was a good guy, but he was offering them a good deal – their freedom. It was worth the shot. She understood why Lincoln was weary, having so many people close to him die because of the Company, but as Eva saw it, Kellerman was nothing more than a pawn.

They took a car to Blackfoot, Montana and Eva was a bit lost in the scenery. That, until they reached a big house and the men went out guns blazing. It was insane. Kellerman shot the two guards when they reached for their guns, Steadman was shouting at him not to kill him as Lincoln pushed the guy in the car. Michael told her to go in front, so the two brothers flanked Steadman in the back.

They went to a small motel and the special agent booked them a room so they could plan their next move. Michal wanted to tape Steadman and take the video to some local television or post it online. Eva was pondering on the fact that the company went to great lengths to fake this one man's life, when they ended so many others with such ease. The man had no identity. No fingerprints, teeth pulled out, surgery to lift his cheeks and lower his ears just a little, all DNA samples of his former life erased. She kind of pitied the man. The thought of someone pulling all of her teeth out… man, these Company bastards were really thorough.

Terrance complained a lot, while Michael argued with Kellerman on the plan. The former Company agent wanted to wait a while, and then take the 'Steadman to some people working for Aldo Burrows, who could safely get the not-so-dead-man's statement. Eva went over to Lincoln and sat on the on the edge of his bed. He absently placed his hand on her back and moved it up and down. Despite his action, she saw he was a ticking bomb. He wanted to put a bullet in the man's head.

"He's worth nothing dead." He turned to her, opened his mouth to deny, but stopped.

"He was there. When Veronica got shot."

"Veronica?"

"She was a lawyer, Michael's friend. She was helping us and it got her killed. I was on the phone with her when she called saying she found Steadman." His jaws clenched, eyes filled with rage.

"Hey, hey, look at me. Yes, he is a bad man. And he will pay for everything. After he gets your name cleared." He didn't seem to agree with her. "You kill him and it solved nothing. His death now is an easy way out for him and a lot more trouble for us... "

"So many people dead. And he gets to live.""

"There are worse things than a bullet to the head, don't you think? How well do you think he'll do in prison?"

"What if they use their strings to get him out?"

"There will be no more 'they'. We'll make sure of that. Okay?" He relaxed and pulled her closer, his arms encasing her like a shield. Sometimes she felt like that was exactly what he was doing, trying to shield her from all here was out there. She felt safe there, close to his chest, hearing the steady rhythm of his heart.

Steadman was curious little person. He was just starring at a painting for the last couple of hours. In the mean time, Kellerman left to get the car and came back. The president's brother was still glue-eyed to the stupid painting. Michael picked up the phone and asked for the number of Chanel 11 News. Well, so much for the plan of taking Steadnam to the authorities. Eva got up from Lincoln and they both stood up, ready for what was to come. Kellerman came and pulled his gun on him, telling Michael to put the phone down. He didn't. Instead he told the person on the other end where they were. Paul put the gun down and told them this was a mistake and Steadman wined, pleading he'd be let go.

"I'm sorry, Terrance. It's too late. The press is already on their way. You can put the guns away now."

"This goes wrong, you guys are on your own." They were waiting for the News people and the cops to show up, but Steadman was freaking out, pacing all over the place, asking to go home. In a fraction of a second, he pulled the gun out of the back Lincoln's pants.

"I'm leaving!"

Kellerman pulled his gun on him too. Lincoln went in front of Eva, blocking her view. Michael tried to apply to the man's consciousness, asking him to do, for once in his life, the god thing, telling him no more people needed to die. He seemed convinced but the next thing he did was blow his brains out, blood slipping on the painting he'd been looking at earlier. She let out a squeak and jumped slightly and Lincoln grabbed her in a tight embrace, pulling her away from the body.

"We have to go."

"Go where? We have Steadman."

"No, all we have is a John Doe."

"Michael, Michael let's go." Police sirens were getting louder and louder.

"Just let me think."

"Montana Highway Patrol. Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows, you need to exit with your hands in the air." Eva couldn't get the trembling down. She was once again going to be separated from Lincoln.

"We get out. Pull off the FBI agent stunt."

"I don't know it it's going to work this time."

"All we need is to get close enough to the cameraman. We take him hostage and go." It wasn't much of a plan, but it was all they had. Kellerman opened the door and shouted he was FBI, swinging that magic badge of his. They exited, hands on their heads. Someone tried to stop him, but he Michal went around the cameraman, letting Paul put a gun to the poor man's head.

"Any step closer and I drop him." Lincoln also had his gun pointed at the news lady.

"Keys to the car now." She hurriedly brought him the car and opened the passenger seat for Eva. Michael opened the door for Kellerman and his hostage, then went in himself. When Lincoln started the car and drove them out of there Eva let out the breath she was holding. Lincoln placed a hand on her knee, looking at her worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just get us far away."

She looked in the mirror at Greg, the camera guy. His face was a mixture of emotions. He seemed scared, but above all he looked like he was curious. Well, Michael did assure him no harm will come to him, but still… The guy must have been through some intense things with that camera of his, to be s calm when he just got kidnapped.

There was some news on the radio, something about the president and her tour and Michael old them to pull over. Yay, he had a plan brewing in that mind of his. They found an abandoned factory and went inside. She was felt to guard Greg, as the three men went a few paces away to plan their move.

"Is it true? That you helped them get away for so long."

"What?"

"They're saying they used you to evade the police."

"Wow, that's… wow. I really didn't do much. How did they come up with that?"

"So, you weren't in on this from the beginning?"

"I, uh, really shouldn't be talking to you…"

"Come on, don't you want the truth to get out there? There are rumors you're a foreign agent."

"A foreign agent of what? They really had nothing better to say to hide their incompetence?"

"That's what I hear. Nothing official though."

"You're messing with me."

"I wouldn't dare."

"Sure you wouldn't… Look I'm in on… this now. So what does it matter how I got involved?" She stepped away from the chatter box and went straight to Lincoln. "I might punch him. He talks a lot of nonsense." He chuckled and planted a kiss on her head.

"He'll be out of here soon. Go over there." She took her place in the background and watched the show unfold. The two brothers claimed their innocence all the while exposing the president and the evil Company she was working with. But something was off. When Lincoln first told her he was innocent, she believed him. This time, if he hadn't seen Terrance with her own eyes, she would believe him insane. He was nervous and kept looking up and down. Michael was no better. He started tapping his hand to his leg. Was he sending a message? To Sara maybe? It was all over in a couple of minutes and annoying Gary was off with the recording. Kellerman started the car and they were off.

"What was that?"

"What, you didn't like it?" Lincoln laughed and grabbed her close, running his hand up and down her arm.

"It was… something. I'm hoping you were sending a message?"

"Yeah."

"To Sara, right?" He just nodded. "Well, promise me something."

"Hm, anything."

"Never, ever, send me a message like that. I won't get it." He laughed again and kissed her.

"Promise. I won't let you out of my sight anyway."

"Good. So, where is Sara supposed to come?"

"Saint Thomas Hospital in Akron, Ohio."

Once there, they waited. Eva was excited to finally meet the woman who had Michael wrapped around her finger and wondered if they'd get along. Kellerman was acting a bit suspicious, staying further away from them and at some point he made a phone call. Lincoln noticed it too, warned Michael but he insisted they'd wait for Sara. As Eva was eyes Kellerman she noticed Michal sprinting inside the hospital.

"What's he doing?"

"Sara may have called for him."

"And asked for Scofield?"

"Michael Crane?"

"Crane? Makes me thing of origami paper cranes."

"You like origami?"

"Yeah, you remember, I wanted to go to Japan. I'm a fan of their culture. I learned how to make a few things, cranes, flowers, boxes. My house was filled with them." He smiled and shook his head."What?" He brought her close and looked into her eyes. She waited patiently for him to say whatever was on his mind.

"Nothing." He distracted her with a kiss. Then another.

"Oh, I'll get it out of you sooner or later." He grinned at her, daring her to try. "So, you guys are into origami too?"

"More or less. I used to leave these paper cranes on Michael's desk. A note I was always there, watching over. I guess he took a liking to them."

"Hmm, I'll teach you to do all sorts of stuff. You know, in between swimming lessons."

Michael came out of the hospital bringing them out of their little bubble. He explained Sara couldn't make it there on time and they were meeting her at the train station. They got in the car and Eva fell asleep on Lincoln's lap. When she came to, it was morning and they were parked near a train station. Only she and Lincoln were in the car.

"Good morning."

"Oh, were you waiting after me? You should have woken me up. Where are the others?"

"Calm down, we just got here." He pushed a strand of black hair out of her face. He looked at her lovingly and she couldn't help but smile.

"You keep doing that. Looking at me like I'm a lost puppy."

"Like you're the best thing that happened to me. And I'm putting you in the line of fire."

"Oh, stop it. It's my choice to be here. We're in his together and we're gonna laugh about it later. Come on, I'm starving."

They left the car, bought some sandwiches on their way and found Michal. He was waiting for the train in a corner. He thanked them for the sandwich and dug in. Kellerman was still a few paces away, acting strange. Sometime later the train arrived. People scattered around, none being Sara. Then finally, a tall slender woman came and hugged Michael. She was pretty, Ea could see how she stole Michael's heart. She nodded her head to Lincoln and extended her hand towards Eva.

"Sara."

"Eva. Nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise." She smiled and turned to Michael. "It's funny how you call me only when you need me."

"I'm sorry. But this could prove Linc's innocence and get all us out of this."

"Do you actually think we have a shot?"

"It depends on what your father gave you." She pulled out a key from underneath her sweater.

"This fell out of his pocket when I found him. I don't recognize the insignia, do you?"

"No, but, um… Sara we have someone working with us now."

"Michael, that's the guy. The one that was looking for this."

Rage was rolling off of Michael. He pinned Kellerman to the wall, his hands clasped around his neck, tightening. People were starting to look their way.

"You didn't tell us you left her t die."

"I was scaring her. I would've pulled her out."

"No, no, you left me there to drown."

"I wonder how long you can hold your breath. Maybe we should find out."

"You need me and you know it."

"Why? Why do we need him? We have the key. We can figure it out."

"or starters he knows how the Company works. And he has that stupid badge that got us out from many problems." In that moment Eva knew she was not going to be friends with Sara, ever. If looks could kill, she'd be dead under the taller woman's gaze. I mean she understood the guy tried t kill her, but they really needed him.

"I can tell you what that key's for right now. It's to a private cigar club."

"Where?"

"Chicago."

The plan was for Kellerman to act like a secret agent again, who was transporting a fugitive back to Chicago. The fugitive was going to be Michael, since Lincoln's face was in the news longer and could be easier recognized. Once on the train, Kellerman would open the back door for the rest of them to board the cleared car of the train. Easy-peasy. They were on board in no time. Sara kind of annoyed Eva though. She wanted to understand her distress, but the truth was, the Kellerman guy did nothing but help her – he got her out of that hospital preventing her being deported, he saved Michael and Lincoln from the Mahone character, got them away from the police, tried to deliver Steadman, helped them get away again, and now he was taking them to the cigar club.

"Why do you keep defending the guy?" She was staying besides him in the train, and he turned to look her in the eye.

"I don't know. For starters I really think we need him. And he's nothing to prove me wrong this far."

"He tried to drown Sara in a bathtub."

"And I get why she's weary of him, I do. But… we can't do this without him. At least not yet. Admit it we'd be dead or in prison without him." He looked at her and nodded though he wasn't all that convinced. "I like to think he's seen the Company for the evil it is and is now trying to make things right."

"You give people too much credit."

"Really Mister It-was-a-set-up?" She smiled and kissed his cheek. He sighed and captured her lips. She rested her head against his shoulder and dozed off. Trains always made her sleepy. A commotion pulled her back from the dream she was falling in. Sara was strangling Paul. She woke Lincoln up.

"Lincoln we gotta stop her."

"Sara. Let him go." They reached for her the same time Michael came back from wherever he had gone.

"Sara. Stettle down." Michal pulled her back from lacing at Kellerman. He breath heavily and rubbed his throat. Someone knocked at the door.

"Get down. Now!"

Eva crouched down next to Lincoln and kept quiet. Kellerman talked the guy at the door from disturbing them again. He was once again helping them, even after Sara tried to strangle him. He deserved it, but she could at least wait until he helped them bring the Company down. The crazy woman left to the bathroom, Michael on her heels. Eva took her place next to Lincoln.

"She probably hates me too now. Should I watch my back?"

"Nah, she's just scared." He was playing with a strand of her hair when his younger brother came back. "How is she?"

"She wants to be alone."

"I don't think that's true. She's been though a lot. You should keep her company if she doesn't want to be here with him." Michael looked at her for a while then nodded, leaving the way he came.

"Yeap, he doesn't like me much either."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know, he looks at me sometimes like he's trying to figure what ulterior motives I have…"

" No, he's stressed. We're on a train with the man that wanted to kill the woman he loves. If that was me, the guy'd be long dead." Eva wanted to ask if she was the woman he loved, but decided not to force it. In truth they were still learning things about one another. How long had they known each other now? A little more than ten days? And half that time was spend running, crashing cars and being shot at. But then again Michal didn't really know Sara any better. He met her the previous month went he went to jail and couldn't have seen her more than a few minutes a day. Unless his plan on getting them out develop entirely in the sick bay. That, she couldn't know.

There were some sirens outside and what sounded like a man speaking, maybe through one of those megaphones. They went to check and saw another blockade. How did these people keep finding them? Must be that Mahone bastard. They needed to get to the front car. Lincoln went to go first, but stopped to look at Eva, then at Kellerman.

"Go, I'll be right behind you." Truth was she was equally excited and terrified. It was one of those things, like bungee-jumping or sky diving. They got her heard beating so fast she thought it stopped, but she went there again and again. Lincoln leading the way and Kellerman behind, she made her way up the ladder and on top of the train. She took Lincoln's example and kept her body low, as close to the roof as possible. The wind was blowing her hair ad it was difficult to look straight ahead. But step by step she was reached her destination. Lincoln was already with his gun at the conductor's head.

"Run the blockade."

"I can't do that." But with the persuasion of a gun to his temple, the train ran right through the police cars. Michael and Sara came in through the door.

"They're gonna have cops waiting for us at the next station."

"We need to jump then."

"And do what? Hide under a barrel?"

"Linc's right." There was a moment between the brothers and Eva was sure they had a plan. They left the front car. On the way Michal told them they were going to throw other five people out of the train and sent the police on a wild goose chase. They on the other hand, will get off the train at the next station. Sara and Eva were sent back in the cleared car as the men found people to impersonate them. She thought she should say something to the woman but feared she's only make things worse. On cue, Sara broke the silence.

"So, you and Lincoln?"

"Yeah…"

"How did you end up in this?"

"Uh, they hid in my hotel room after they broke out of Fox River. Then the Company, I believe, blew up my rental car. And from there… it just kinda happened." The woman nodded letting her head down.

"If you could go back, would you still be here now?"

"Yes, no doubts about it." She paused. Was Sara having second thought about this whole operation and helping them with whatever her father had in his locker at the club? Or was her uncertainty towards Michael? "They are good men. And a blind person could see that he loves you, Sara." Eva placed her hand on the other woman shoulder.

"It's just… so crazy, you know? This… Company, framing and killing as they please."

"We're going to put an end to this, you'll see."

"I sure hope so."

The three men came back and they waited patiently for their station. Once there, they got off the train quickly and searched for a car. Lincoln hijacked one and Eva asked him to add it to the things she wanted to learn. He laughed but didn't deny her. They drove to the club and Kellerman explained where the private humidors, each with its owner's name on them, were. He asked to go retrieve what was in the box himself but Michael took Sara and went inside.

"You people have such trust issues."

"Dude, you wanted to drown her." He looked conflicted for a moment and Eva realized he was ashamed of the things he'd dome. Or at least he was playing that card. He turned to look at her.

"Thank you, by the way, you're the only one who gives me some credit."

"I believe people deserve a second chance. But don't blow it, it's the only one you get."

"Ah, a second chance…" He smiled and turned back to look for Michael and Sara. Soon they were back, out of breath.

"We didn't get it."

"What?"

"And we need to get back in there soon. Once the company finds out Sara was in there… it won't be long before they start wondering why. Find a spot close to the club and sit tight. We'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Where you going?"

"Turns out there's a member on the club who can help us."

"Who?"

"Henry Pope."


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one of Season 2.
> 
> M!
> 
> Hope you like it!

After Michael and Sara left, they scanned the area and decided to keep watch from the top of a building, right across the Corona de Oro club. There was this tension between Kellerman and Lincoln and it was making Eva uneasy.

"You wanted me dead, Paul."

"Just following orders."

"You sent me to the chair for something I didn't do. All for your president, you were willing to do that."

"Just following orders."

"Some would say you loved her."

"You don't love someone who loves power more than life."

"Bitter, huh?"

"Well, we ain't all lucky like you." Kellerman eyed Eva and she blushed, hiding her face behind Lincoln. "All I see is a black hole, and sooner or later, they're gonna suck each of us all in it. But when they come for me, I'm gonna take as many of them as I can."

"She really broke your heart, Paul."

"Don't be so grim, Paul. There's hope for your still. When all of this is over."

"Second chance?"

"Yep. It was granted to you the moment you decided to do what's right." Eva truly believed by now that Paul Kellerman wanted to be a better man. He deserved am opportunity to walk away from the path the Company and his love for the wrong person set him on.

"That would be nice…"

"Oh, Paul, I've been meaning to ask you something…"

"Is it about the rental car explosion?"

"You son of a…"

"Lincoln, no." She placed herself between them, hands on her lover's chest."Please don't. I'm fine, no harm done." Lincoln relaxed slightly but he was clearly still debating whether to push him over the edge of the building or not. She turned to Paul, her hands still keeping Lincoln at bay. "I was just curious you know. I thought maybe it was nothing and we were just paranoid… I have to thank you I guess. For blowing up that car. I would've left the country and never turned back." She smiled at Lincoln. It was the truth, she had been one explosion away from never seeing him again.

"Well, it was not a pleasure, but you're welcome."

The car with Michael and Sara returned and a man walked out. Eva could only guess, that was Henry Pope, the former warden of For River State Penitentiary. How the two managed to convince him to help, after costing him his job and reputation, was beyond Eva. Maybe he was just a nice guy, much like herself. Lincoln took Kellerman's untraceable phone and dialed Michael's number. They talked as, Pope walked in the club and waited for him to come back. The man sure took his time, but finally came out of the cigar club. A black car appeared and an Asian dude stepped out calling to the ex-warden, preventing him from reaching Michael's car. Kellerman seemed panicked.

"You know that guy?"

"Yeah."

They ran as fast as they could. When they got back in front of the club, Michael had run over the Asian and Pope was getting into the car. The unknown man pulled out his gun, but Lincoln noticed it too and kicked him right in the face and landed him a few punches. Another man showed up, pointing his gun right at Eva. Her eyes grew big as she saw him, but didn't get to move another step as he dropped dead. Kellerman was behind him, gun in hand. She nodded her head in thanks and went to get Lincoln who was still blowing up steam punching the Asian.

"Lincoln, let's go." She wrapped her hands around his waist and almost dragged him, thought she knew he was letting her do it. With her force, she wouldn't normally be able to move him an inch. She went in the car, followed by him. The nest thing she knew, the car was moving, Kellerman left outside. Sara had locked the doors before he could climb in.

"Why?… For the love of… You're one crazy… Oh wow."

"We're better off without him."

"He just saved my life out there, and we left him with the Company guy, who now knows he helped us, and the police. You guys are incredible."

"He was going-"

"I don't want to hear anything from you right now. You should be ashamed of yourselves. You say you're the better people but didn't give the guy a chance."

"Eva…" Lincoln tried to take her hand but she shook it away from him. She wasn't mad at him, just at the crazy bitch doctor, with her petty grudges. Okay, maybe petty wasn't the right word, but Kellerman said he was sorry, was trying to repent for his sins and didn't say anything after Sara's attempt to strangle him on the train. He may have not been a good person, but he was trying.

"She's right. A man was aiming at her and that guy you left behind killed him before he got the chance to fire." The ex warded said, his voice calm. How much did he know exactly about the whole Company conspiracy, Eva wondered?

"If he gets killed, he's blood is on her. I hope you're happy now."

The drive back to Henry's house was long and silent. Eva was giving Sara the death glare. The woman seemed actually proud of getting rid of Kellerman. Eva thought maybe he had other reasons for drowning her. She sure wanted to strangle the woman now. Lincoln tentatively brought his hand closer. He was being cute, she had to give him that. She let her head fall on his shoulder. She was tired. She found herself wishing they'd left for Panama, but the thought of the Company doing what has been done to them to others made her rethink. They were doing something good here, besides fighting for their freedom. They reached the old man's home and he got out. Michael opened his door too, but Lincoln stopped him.

"What's going on?"

"I made a deal with Pope." Both brothers got out of the car and Eva followed Lincoln, not wanting to be alone in the same space with Sara.

"You made a deal? What kind of deal?"

"If he came with us and we got what we needed… I said I'd turn myself in."

"What? We don't even know what this thing is. It could be nothing, Michael."Lincoln turned angrily at Sara. "You knew about this?"

"Not until it came out of his mouth."

"It was the only thing I could think of."

"You three can still finish this. You'll just have to do it without me." And there went their chances. Their inside man, Kellerman- gone. The guy with the plans, Michael - gone. They were left with the muscles, the useless foreigner and useless the crazy doctor.

"I'm not going to let you do this."Michael went ahead but Pope stopped him. They talked for a while then he gave Michael a memory stick. Okay, they still had a chance. They climbed back in the car and drove away before the retired warden changed his mind. A few minutes later they were in a hotel listening to the tape. Apparently, besides talking to the dead, the president and her deceased brother were in an incestuous relationship. This was gold. Lincoln called L J to get in touch with Jane, so she could give them the name of someone they could trust in the government. Cooper Green was their man. They were going o call him first thing in the morning and meet with the guy. With the prospect of freedom, they all went to bed. Eva closed the door to the room she was sharing with Lincoln and saw him on the bed, sulking.

"Why do you look so down?"

"Nothing."

"It is L J? You've been down ever since you talked to him…" She sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He's fine… He likes it there. He's back in school."

"That's good. Don't worry about him, he needs to be a normal teenager right now." But it didn't make him any less depressed. "Aww, come on. You're going to be a free man and we can go to him. He won't even need to change school."

"Yeah, you're right." He pulled her close and buried his head in her hair. Eva wrapped her arms around him and kept him there. He was so adorable when he wasn't swinging guns and punching people. Lincoln pulled back a bit and pushed her hair off her neck. His mere fingers brushing the skin made her shiver in anticipation. His lips dropped on her neck. A breath she didn't know she was holding escaped her. The man now on top of her chuckled.

"Missed me that much?"

"More." She grabbed his face and crashed her lips to his. They bit and licked and their tongues fought and Eva wanted to rip the clothes right off of him. She tugged at his shirt, clumsily opening the damn buttons. Once the shirt was open she pushed it off and tried to roll him over, earning another chuckle from him. He lifted her and spun so she was straddling him. Her blouse fell to the floor somewhere. She dropped her head and trailed kisses and bites all along his firm chest. Lincoln groaned a few times and leaned in close to her. Her nails roamed his body making him shiver under her touch. There was a different kind of pleasure, having a man like Lincoln tremble beneath her, like all the power in the world was hers to command. Her tongue trailed the line above his pants and he moaned softly. He helped her remove his pants and boxers in one sweep. She bit her lips and smiled at the view. Mythic Gods of Sex would've been jealous.

Eva bent down and took hold of his member. It twitched in her hand and she saw Lincoln close his eyes and bend his head backwards. She licked the tip, her tongue drawing circles around it. Her lips went next, teasingly taking in just the head, then fell down as much as possible. The loud moan that came from Lincoln made Eva herself shiver. She was the one making him loose himself, she was in control. Her head bobbed up and down, tongue skillfully rubbing against the hot staff. Her left hand traveled down from his waist, along his thigh and played with his balls. His own hands latched themselves in the sheet. He was panting as she picked up the pace. A few strokes later she felt his member twitch as he came in her mouth. She swallowed it all and was taken aback when Lincoln pushed her forward until her back hit the bed. His hot breath hit her face and she felt it heating. His eyes were filled with passion and something… warmer. He pressed his lips to hers and his tongue invaded her mouth.

Lincoln broke the kiss only to bite on her neck, finding that sweat spot that made her world spin. He licked and sucked on it until she was moaning constantly. He trailed down to her chest, his hands going for the clasp of the bra behind. He growled in annoyance when the damn thing didn't come off and ripper it open at the front. That sheer action made her panties wetter. He fumbled her breasts, sucking tenderly. His hands wandered on her body until they reached her pants, pulling them down with ease along with the damped panties. Kiss after kiss, his head went lower and lower, calloused hands pushed her legs apart and went under to grope her butt. Eva arched her back when his hot tongue entered her, eyes falling shut. His skilful muscle danced inside, sending hot waves in her entire body. One hand went for her clit and she involuntarily pushed forward against him. She came for him as his tongue swirled and his finger rubbed.

She was breathing heavily, coming down from her high as Lincoln came back on top of her and kissed her forehead, staying there couple of seconds. Eva opened her eyes and was met with his green ones staring back. She smiled and cupped his cheek with one hand. He took her other hand and entwined their fingers.

"When we first met…" A small laugh escaped her when he started talking, the memory of him tying her to a chair seemed ironic now when they were naked and sweaty."You said something about karma, and how you brought it upon yourself." His head turned and kissed her palm, taking her hand in his and lacing those fingers too."If I brought you upon myself, it was worth it and I'd do it all over again." Their hands bound together on either side of her hear, he leaned in and kissed her. Her entire body shivered and she found herself out of breath. His husky voice when he muttered those words was going to be etched upon her heart forever.

"Eva, I love you."

"I love you too, Lincoln."

The words escaped her mouth without a thought. His smile broadened in an instant and kissed her again. Their fingers untangled, eager to explore more skin. One of his hands traveled to her rear and grabbed her cheek, the other placed for support besides her. Her own hands went on his back, her legs wrapping around his waist. She felt his back arch as his member found its way to her entrance. Lincoln slid inside, painfully slow making them both moan in the kiss. He placed his forehead against hers and pulled out, only to slide back in gently. Their sultry breaths combined as he found a steady rhythm. Eva felt his muscles tighten with each thrust, the motion of his body hypnotizing. He filled her like they were made for one another, parts of the same two-pieced puzzle falling together. He plunged into her until her entire body shook with ecstasy, her orgasm bringing his own. Seconds passed as they came down from the clouds. Lincoln rolled them over and threw the bed covers over them. Snuggling at his chest, Eva felt for the first time in her adult life complete.

Eva woke up first the next day. Lincoln's chest was rising and lowering slowly, a peaceful expression on his face. She kissed his chest where head had been resting and got out of bed. A quick bath later, she was in mirror mending her wet hair. She dried it with a towel and let it loose. Her eyes were staring back at her and she smiled. She looked better these days, no more dark circles and permanent frowns. She went back in the room and decided not wake Lincoln, they had a big day ahead. Climbing back in bed she started planting kisses all over. The man smiled and stretched his arms. Damn those powerful arms of his and the way they made her ogle.

"Good morning, my darling."

"'morning, love. What time is it?"

"How am I supposed to know? No one gave me a phone, yet." He smiled and kissed her head, catching her in his embrace.

"We'll have to change that." He went to get ready and Eva was left alone in the room. She wished she had some music to accompany her weird dance as she made the bed. A low chuckle stopped her dead in her tracks. Lincoln was in the door way, hands crossed, watching her. She just put out her tongue in a childish manner and opened the window for fresh air.

"Should we get your brother?"

"No, let them sleep a while longer." But as he said that a shy knock came at the door. Eva turned to Lincoln as he went t check who it was.

"Linc? You up?" Door swung open and in came Michael followed by his bitch doctor. Nothing was going to ruin this day for Eva though, so she just smiled at both of them. They set up the plan. Michael was going to meet with Mr. Green all the while Lincoln was monitoring the man from a different hotel room to see if he was followed. There was a small moment when Michael suggested the two women wait there, but Sara insisted she wanted to go to her father's grave and Lincoln said he was not leaving Eva out of his sight until the Company was out of business. And so the two left to book the hotel room Michael instructed, one with view to the park. She was checking around the room, while her lover gave directions to Mr. Green. When he entered the building where he was meeting Michael he put the binoculars and the phone down and exhaled sharply.

"Almost done." But, of course, the phone rang again. The color drained from Lincoln's face as he turned to Eva. "The man with Michael isn't Cooper Green." He tried dialing his number again but the phone was dead.

"Go! I'll head back to the hotel." He dashed out of the room to warn his brother. Eva packed the few things they had and went out after him. She was a panicked as she walked out of the hotel towards their more secure one, the one they spent the night in. Eyes scanning every person on the street, she caught a glimpse of Lincoln and Michael and waited for them.

"What happened?"

"The company sent a fake. Sara is bringing in the real Green." So the doctor was good for something after all. A short while later the man was listening to the tape and things were looking great. Eva thought this was it, their ticket out, the promise of calm days on sunny beaches with Linc. That fantasy shattered as Mr. Green deemed the tape useless in the court of law. Eva almost started crying. She was again so incredibly naïve to believe this was going to end so easily.

"So it's all over." But once again, with a hint from the lawyer, Michael came up with another plan. Extort a presidential pardon for the brothers in exchange for deleting the tape. The president's secret would be safe and they would no longer be hunted by the law. The new plan was set in motion the minute Mr. Green left. Michael was going to pass a note to the president before her speech, then get caught and negotiate for the pardon. He would have the president call Lincoln and he would play her the tape. In parallel to that, Eva and Lincoln were going to make a quick visit to one of his few friends he trusted and get their hands on four tickets to South America. A fail safe in case things didn't go as planned. Lincoln tried to convince him to just leave and disappear, but the younger brother insisted they had to give it a shot, after all they'd been through to get that tape.

"If anything goes wrong, know that I love the three of you." Michael looked at each of them shortly and left. He was the only one truly in danger, getting captured by the president's men. Eva left with Lincoln and went to first get the tickets. She waited in the car until he came back and took her to his friend's office in a car shop. They saw on TV the president getting out of the car and spotted Michael getting tackled down in the crowd. The clock in the room was driving Eva nuts so she stopped it and hopped the guy wouldn't mind. Lincoln nodded towards her and patted the chair next to him for her to sit and stop pacing. What was it taking so long? When his phone finally rang, Eva jumped from her skin. Lincoln played the tape until the president shot hers.  
"Do you think it worked?"

"We'll see."

Linc's friend came in and passed them the tickets, making a joke about understanding why he asked for so many tickets now that he saw Eva, and a pack of beers. He also gave him some money, from a bet he made, that Lincoln was not going to get caught in a week. Eva wondered if he had ever evaded prison before, or it was just wishful thinking from this friend of his. The man left, wishing them luck. Michael joined them after some time and they waited in front of the TV for the president's statement. The words that came out of her mouth… Eva couldn't have possibly seen this outcome. Caroline Reynolds lied that she had some form of cancer and she was stepping down from her position as president.

"If she's no longer president, she can't pardon anybody."

"The tape is useless now."

"We have to disappear. Forever."

The three made their way on the freighter. Sara was supposed to arrive to in some five minutes. Michael was depressed they were running again but, this was his original plan, right? Sail off to Panama, open the scuba shop and live happily on golden-sand beach. Eva was not that bummed. They were still wanted men, but a happy, quiet life with Lincoln was all she ever wanted right now. She tightened her grip on Linc's hand.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Panama, finally, huh?"

"Look, I know this isn't what you wanted…"

"What are you talking about? It was your first offer, don't you remember?"

"Of course I do, but I that was the only option back then."

"Well, it was the perfect one. I would have pestered you until we visited Panama even if we were charges-free." He smile and kissed her, draping his arm around her shoulder. The only problem now, Eva thought, was his son. He was happy with Jane, having a good life, finishing his studies. He could come visit, she guessed, on holidays and stuff. It wouldn't be the same, but it was a start. Michael got off the phone with Sara. Apparently she was already on board. How the hell did they miss her? The ship left while police cars swarmed the port. Eva's eyes widened in realization.

"She didn't make it."

"We have to go back."

"Go back? It's too late, man."

"No, we can't leave her."

"There's nothing we can do now."

"Yeah, Michael, let's get to Panama and see how things go from there." There was a small moment when the man's stare scared Eva and she gulped. But he just kicked the side of the rail and walked away. This was going to be a problem. There was no way he was going to let Sara go and spend his life on a beach while she rotted in prison or got killed.

The freighter made port in Cristobal, Panama and the trio left. Michael was grumpy and no one could blame him. Linc tried to cheer him up but his brother answered him sarcastically and asked him to shut up. He wanted to say more, but Eva stopped him. He needed space right now. They looked out the window, taking in the scenery. Her lover had a cute curiosity in his eyes. Freedom suited him. But she couldn't help but feel sorry for Michael. She cared little for Sara, but after how much Michael had sacrificed… he deserved to be with the woman he loved.

They made a short stop at a local shop and then headed towards the beach. There was a boat Michael has commissioned specially for them. They were walking in silence when Linc decided to bring Sara up again.

"For what it's worth, no one forced Sara to do what she did."

"Whatever gets you though the night."

"What the hell does that mean? I didn't ask you to use her."

"It's not that simple."

"Whatever gets you through the night, buddy." Things were falling apart fast…

"You know what amazes me, Linc? Nothing registers with you. Ever. It just rolls right off your back, doesn't it? We ruined Sara's life and it's like you don't even care."

"Is that what you think?"

"We're here and she's back there in prison. Does that seem fair to you."

"None of it if fair. Just don't make this about boy looses girl."

"That's easy for you to say, you got Eva here with you. What about all the lives that were lost because of us, huh? Westmoreland? Tweener? Remember the name of the guard that was murdered because of the riot I started?" Eva backed away a step. She got why he was angry, but he was directing his anger towards his brother and his own plan.

"Shut up."

"What about T-bag? He's out there because of us. You and me."

"I didn't ask you to do what you did."

"They were gonna kill you, Linc."

"Well maybe you should've let them"

"Take that back." Both Eva and Michael muttered the words the same time. Tears started to form in her eyes as Michael jumped Linc. They rolled in the sand, falling over a small ridge, ending up on the beach. This was enough.

"Stop it! Damn it, you two! Stop it right now! You lost so much. You can't afford to lose each other now." They got to their feet and stared at her. "Look, we all feel bad about Sara, okay? We'll see what news come about her situation and make a plan to get her back. You'll figure out something. But right now you have to stop acting like children." She went on ahead and heard them coming after her. She fell in line with him after some time because she didn't really know where they were heading.

Christina Rose was beautiful. And she was going to take them wherever they pleased. Being out at sea scared Eva a bit as she still couldn't swim, but the boat looked sturdy enough. Michael went straight to check the news for Sara. He found instead a message from Sucre. T-bag was in Panama with the 5 million. Linc talked him out of going after the convict. She followed him below deck, but returned to get her purse. She miraculously still had the small black item. Picking it up, she locked eyes with Michael. He was on the wooden planked leading to shore. He stared into her eyes waiting to see what was her next move. She shook her head and went back to Lincoln. She was going to hate herself for the rest of her life if anything happened to his baby brother.

"I found booze." She smiled at him trying to act inconspicuous. Man, she was a bad liar. She picked up three glasses and headed out after him.

"Michael!" He turned left and right, no sign of his brother. "Damn it! Stay here. I'm going after him."

"Be careful."

She was going insane, left alone on the boat with nothing to do but worry. The thought of going out there and finding the two crossed her mind several times but the only outcome that she found was her dead, or them coming after her and getting caught. She spoke a little Spanish, from all the soap operas she watched with her mother when she was younger, but not enough to actually have conversations and inquire about the missing brothers. Eva drank three beers as she was waiting. When she lifted the forth one she decided she still wanted to speak properly if anything did go wrong. When Michael finally came back, a big backpack on his shoulders, she was pacing like mad on deck.

"Where's Linc?"

"He left after you… You didn't meet."

"You just let him leave?"

"Seriously? You truly believe I could have stopped him to go look after you? Was I supposed to shoot him?" He rubbed his head with his hands and sat down.

"No you're right. I'm sorry, he's probably fine." He pulled out his phone and left a message for Sara. Eva wanted to hit him for not calling Lincoln first to get him to come back, but she calmed herself down. He dialed Linc's number and waited. When he got all serious it was clear to Eva that something was wrong. She sat down, the boat started spinning beneath her feet. When she heard the phone clasp shut she lifted her head towards Michael.

"Where is he?"

"Mahone has him. He wants the money and the boat."

"What are we waiting for?"

"Let me think." Her heart was hammering against her chest and she felt like she couldn't quite swallow. And he wanted to think. She would've hit him if she didn't know he'd do anything for his brother.

"Chicle?"

"No."

"Soda? Beer, my friends." A young boy came along the wooden pathway carrying a crate. "Spleef? Magic mushrooms? Burst your brain, splits it wide open. I'm your man, man. Whatever you need, I can get it." Eva saw the gear turning in that brilliant mind of his. He knew what to do and he needed the kid to do it. He went down to talk to him but lifted his hand to Eva so she'd stay behind. He shouted a 'We'll be back' and vanished with you local boy. They did, however, return shortly.

"What are we doing?"

"We are doing nothing. You are going with Chaco here to a safe location."

"What? No. I can help."

"Linc wouldn't want you there."

"But-"

"We're not loosing you too!" He shouted at her and she backed away, eyes wide. "He needs you, okay? Please go with Chaco and wait for us. It won't take long." He looked at her, those sad lost puppy eyes staring into her soul. She resigned.

"Fine."

She took her purse and left with the kid. They were walking for some time and Eva was grateful the boy kept his mouth shut, despite his curious eyes. He took her through some type of forest. Eva would lie if she wasn't beginning to suspect the kid, after all, they just met him that day. But Michael wouldn't have let her go with him if he suspected the boy had any ill intentions. They got to a boat. Smaller than the Christina Rose, but it had to do. She climbed on the deck and noted this one was less stable than the other. She went below and fund a small refrigerator, some booze and soda inside. She picked to orange sodas and went back outside.

"Hey kid, want one?"

"Yes, please." He jugged half the bottle in a heartbeat. Eva was thirsty too, from all that walking in the sun, so she opened hers and savored the cool content. Here she was, drinking orange soda, while Mike and Linc were who knows where.

"Miss, are you okay?"

"Huh? Yes. I just want them to come back faster so we can leave."

"Them?"

"Well, Michael went to get his brother, Lincoln."

"Then, you were not expecting her?" Eva couldn't believe her eyes. She actually went over and hugged the other sweating woman. Sara laughed and patted her on the back.

"How?"

"I actually owe you an apology… I would've been in prison if… Paul Kellerman hadn't confessed."

"Kellerman? Really? Oh, that's great. Michael will be so happy."

"Not only that… Lincoln was exonerated." Eva jumped in delight then stopped. The brothers still had to come back in one piece. "What? What's wrong?"

"Long story short, Mahone had Lincoln and Michael went to get him. They should get here soon."

The two women boarded the ship and occupied their time. Chaco said his goodbyes at some point, wishing them safe travels. Sara explained how Michael had left her a message, telling her exactly where she'd find the new boat and how she booked the first flight to Panama. She was below deck, cleaning some dusty shelved when Eva saw their men return. She jumped right off the boat and crashed into Lincoln, capturing him in her embrace. He chuckled and returned the hug. She turned to his younger brother who was watching them with a smile.

"You'll never believe who's here." His eyes widened, filled with hope and ran towards the boat, just as Sara came in view. The four of them were finally reunited. They gathered on deck and Sara told them about Kellerman and that Linc was a free man. A friend of her father's was looking on the charges against Eva and Mike, but all in all it looked like they were also going to be pardoned.

"I need a drink." Lincoln went below and Eva decided to give the two love birds some privacy. She was looking for Linc when she felt his strong arms grab her from behind. He held her close and leaned in to kiss her shoulder.

"Finally free, huh?"

"And rich. We can go anywhere you want."  
"I don't really know. I was already picturing one of those small beach cottages by the water."

"Considered it done." They took some drinks for the others and went above. Out of nowhere, the Asian guy from the cigar club showed up, gun pointed at them. Someone should really make buying guns harder. The small man rambled something about the Company not being done with them and pushed the bag of money in the water calling the 5 million 'pocket money'. What a snob. He dropped dead, not a full sentence later. They all turned to Sara who was holding a gun, hands trembling. How she actually hit the man was a mystery. Eva didn't have time to ponder on that thought as Lincoln took her hand and they were once again running from the police. At some point they were separated from Michael and Sara, but managed to elude the cops.

Making their way back to the city, they searched for the two to no avail. At one point Eva thought she saw Sara, but when called, the woman just kept walking until she got lost in the crowded street. She looked at Linc and they shared a moment off realization. Once again the happy ever after life they sought was torn away from them. They were not back at square one, but not far away either. The cabin on the beach had to wait, first they needed to find Michael and Sara.


End file.
